


霸道总裁别烦我

by corgi26



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), 瞳耀 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgi26/pseuds/corgi26





	1. Chapter 1

白羽瞳一下飞机就被人叫去了酒吧，他离开A城多年，这终于荣归了，可不得好生立个威名？  
可怜他白大少兴致勃勃而去，一圈新朋旧友招呼下来，愣没一个入眼的。  
没了赏心悦目，耳边又尽是跑上了天的调，还一首比一首魔音穿耳，白大少正有些感伤，包厢门叫人一堆，从外面进来了个人。  
他懒懒一抬眼，哟呵，好一个玲珑鼻尖横波目，可不就是他喜欢的那一型！  
白大少神色一凛，赶紧回身理了理衣领，又捯饬了几把头发，这才端着酒杯坐了过去。

展耀觉得自己有些倒霉。  
他手下新分来个富二代，说是来头不小，在他这也就是镀层金的过场，呆不了多久，上头吩咐了好生伺候。  
伺候就伺候吧，也不是头一回了。  
可这回这位还真是个不折不扣的草包，连个估值模型都做不好，财务分析写得犹如注水冰棍，除了水，还他妈是水！  
展总监替人擦屁股到十点，好容易忙完了，这才想起了酒吧的局。  
这种局他平常不大爱去，嫌乱，有那功夫他宁愿回家多睡一会。  
不过今天赶上他替人背锅心情不好，再不济吼上几嗓子污染一下人民群众的耳朵也是好的，于是他带着一肚子急欲宣泄的怨气，雄赳赳地奔赴了酒吧。

展耀姗姗来迟，包厢内早已群魔乱舞。  
他刚落座，旁边就递过来一杯酒，他顺势这么一看，高鼻梁，深轮廓，挺帅一男人，白衬衫来白裤子，左耳还镶着个白金耳钉。  
这一身行头，乍看普通，久经商场的展总监可一眼就瞧明白了，件件是价值不菲的手工定制。  
他掩下眸光，轻笑着接过了酒杯。  
“白羽瞳。”  
“展耀。”  
酒杯轻轻一碰。  
“这儿有些吵。”  
“是有点。”  
“要不换个地方？”  
展总监挑眉看了眼那位白羽瞳，缓缓一点头：“好。”  
老子今天睡定了你个富二代！

太阳照得刺人，白大少在脑中将昨晚又回味了一遍，这才舍得睁眼。  
他身边没人，被窝入手微凉，看来是走了有一会儿了。  
白大少毫不意外，只觉得有些遗憾。  
昨晚的感觉相当不错，那人皮肤滑身子软，叫得也好听，还难得跟得上他的节奏。  
要说他可是好久没干得这么爽了，早知道留个电话，常来常往也好。  
想到昨晚，身体又有些蠢蠢欲动，白大少叹了口气，打算抽根烟去火。  
他手一伸，烟没拿到，倒是先摸到了床头柜上的钱。  
钱有整整一沓，下面还压着张纸条，上面龙飞凤舞一句话，下笔的人情绪显然相当激动：  
伺候得不错，这是嫖资！！！  
锵锵锵，三个大大的感叹号。  
嫖资？  
白羽瞳眼睛一眯，瞬间将纸条撕成了碎片。  
嫖你大爷！  
明明是老子嫖的你！

展耀走的时候相当狼狈。  
他腰也酸，屁股更疼，两条腿简直都不是他自己的了。  
这男人根本是个禽兽！  
展总监看着身边睡得没心没肺的禽兽，恨不能暴打他一顿，又怕真把人打醒了，还得再遭一回毒手，毕竟晨起的男人最危险。  
就当被猪拱了吧！  
展总监咬牙切齿地穿起了衣服，动一下，嘶一声，一身惨状真是见者伤心听者落泪。  
做攻不成，反蚀了自己，说的就是展总监这样的。  
作为一个纯一，展总监本来是打算好好拱一拱这只猪的。  
两人一前一后出了酒吧，眼神一对，又一前一后拐进了酒吧旁边的五星级酒店。  
进了房间，两人连灯都没开就亲到了一块，连体婴似地一路纠缠着滚到了床上。  
一个是荣归故里，急着一展雄姿，一个是怨气加身，一心抽打富二代。  
心照不宣地，两人嘴上较劲，亲得你来我往，那叫一个激烈，手上也没停，比着手速给对方脱衣服。  
等气喘吁吁地坦诚相见了，两杆标枪都有些按耐不住。  
展耀发现自己被压在了下面，他拍拍男人结实的腰，正打算翻身做主，手就叫男人一把按住，手劲儿还挺大，他这才觉出了不对劲。  
“我只在上面。”展总监耐心地解释道。  
“巧了。”白大少的耳钉在黑暗中闪着银光，看着可有些危险，“我也是。”  
攻对攻，那还做个屁啊！  
展总监泄气之余不禁有些惋惜，这男人手感不错，肚子上有八块腹肌，一看就是经常去健身房的，韧性一定很好，他本来还想玩点高难度呢。  
他这么一放松，就叫身上的人占了先机。  
白大少利用身体优势将展总监钉死在床上，边撞边舔着他的耳廓：“宝贝，没听过吗？两攻相遇，必有一受。”  
展总监被干得呻吟连连、浪叫不止，哪还有回嘴的力气？

展耀结了房费，气宇轩昂地坐进门口的出租车。  
他的腰酸得要命，又怕叫人看出端倪，只好在后排正襟危坐，心里苦不堪言。  
昨晚那个禽兽叫什么来着？  
算了，就当被狗咬了吧。  
那禽兽，他可是再也不想见到了。


	2. Chapter 2

白羽瞳悠哉坐在会议室，等待收购方的到来。  
他身边坐着白氏资深投资经理，那是他哥特地给他安排的，明着指导，暗着监督，实打实的盼铁成钢。  
要说白氏家大业大，之前靠白爸爸，现在靠白大哥，基本没他白大少什么功劳。  
白大少的心从来不在家业上，不然也不能运动证书考了个满贯，工商硕士才刚刚毕业，就这，还是白大哥看不惯他继续蹉跎生命，强迫他找的枪手。  
白大少被白大哥强行弄回了国，又扔到了白源投资总经理这么个位置上来，就是希望他尽早上手。  
可惜白大少此刻，人在屋中坐，心在天上飞。  
飞什么呢？  
那自然是他家宝贝大脸咯，他的爱猫今天就能从边境检疫给接回来了！  
想到大脸，白大少心底柔软，冷不丁又回想起那天夜里叫得像猫一样又骚又媚的男人。  
那声音，真是一听就让他欲罢不能，还有那双眼，看一下就能让他硬起来......  
白大少心思这么一荡漾，就感觉自己仿佛又回到了那个欲火焚身的美妙夜晚，不然怎么他的眼前会出现那张叫他还想再睡上一次的脸？

展耀觉得自己在倒霉的路上绝对是永无止境。  
他从接到这次的标的资料就有种不祥的预感，白源投资他之前也打过几次浅浅的交道，知道这是白氏旗下比较老的几个投资平台之一，听说最近空降了白氏二号太子爷。  
叫什么来着？  
对了，白羽瞳。  
白羽瞳？怎么听着这么耳熟？  
然后展总监想起来了，这他妈不就是那天拱了他的那只猪！  
所以今天这场会面，没有意外，没有惊喜，只有展总监专业而严肃的官方禁欲脸：不管你是谁，我不认识你，从来也没见过你。

最近市场波谲云诡，双方又是第一次碰面，谈判桌上虚头巴脑地好一番来往，正经事是一点没说。  
白羽瞳坐在投资经理旁一言不发，只眯着眼睛皱着眉头，目光又深又沉。  
于是乎，下属看出了胸有成竹，对手看出了高深莫测，被他紧盯着的展耀却是心知肚明，这人满目淫光，绝对是一脑子的黄色废料。  
也亏得他展总监是见过大世面的，在那道几乎想把他当场剥光的赤裸目光下依然谈笑自如，眼神至多在男人脸上停留一秒，真是要多专业就有多禁欲。  
谈了约半小时，展耀借口去洗手间退了出来。  
他在残疾人间等了2分钟，外面传来了敲门声。  
他冷笑一声开了门，果不其然是那只叫白羽瞳的猪。

白大少迈着轻快的步伐走向洗手间。  
就在刚才，他顺利接收到了对面转身一瞬的媚眼信号。  
他心里都合计好了，可得好好惩罚一下这人上次“嫖他”的大言不惭，顺便叫这小猫咪知道知道，到底是谁嫖谁！  
刚才谈判桌上说了些什么，白大少自然是一点没往心里去。  
他眼里瞧着对面正襟危坐的禁欲样儿，心里想的那必须都是“那一晚这张小嘴叫得真好听”、“不知道扒光他的衣服，身上还有没有我种的草莓”、“那晚他是不是哭了？艾玛，好想再听他哭着喊‘快一点’，不对，他喊的应该是‘慢一点’”......  
所以展总监猜得一点没错，白大少的脑子里确实装满了黄色废料。

白大少志得意满地进入残疾人洗手间，对于这个宽敞的地点他相当满意，这小猫咪果然可心，知道这样的尺寸才方便他大展拳脚。  
于是白大少魅惑一笑，正准备往上扑，就见对面那人也是一展邪魅，却突然一个飞毛腿，那腿极为凶残地正对着他的裤裆踢了过来。  
白大少敏捷一避，心火“噌”一下烧了起来。  
好家伙，上次嫖我，这次废我，小样，看小爷我好好教教你，什么才是真正的男子防狼术！  
白羽瞳运气行步，正要英勇偷袭，对面的展总监却是慢条斯理地弹了弹西装下摆，然后一脸斯文地把手机伸了过来。  
好一张美男春睡图，身材不错，就是光线差了点。  
白羽瞳在心里打了个9分，正打算再仔细品一品，手机倏地被收了回去。  
什么意思？

不明白？  
见白羽瞳一脸疑惑，展耀挑着眉毛，将手机又往他眼前晃了一遭。  
“眼不眼熟？”  
确实眼熟，特别是那八块腹肌。  
“白少爷身材真好。”  
那当然，小爷我的身材那可是......白羽瞳及时停下想点头的动作，将眼睛收成了一条线，这是他动怒的信号：“你偷拍我？”  
听出了那语气里的危险，展总监淡定道：“白少爷不要误会，主要是你身材太好了，我想留个纪念。”  
论什么叫一本正经地溜须拍马。  
白羽瞳的眼睛缝似乎是张开了那么一点点，他用鼻子喷了口怒气，没有说话。  
展耀淡淡一笑，将手机收了起来：“听说白少爷一向是拿得起放得下的性情中人，不如过去的事，我们一笔勾销如何？”


	3. Chapter 3

大脸是一只高贵冷艳的猫。  
它打出生就觉得自己三花杂橘的毛色是高贵的代表，遂以短短数月猫龄吓退了三波收养人。  
待它在猫舍主人眼中看到了人道主义毁灭的火花后，便毅然决然地抱住了下一个抚摸它的傻大个（的大腿）。  
这个傻大个就是害它颠沛流离、晕机呕吐，还让它被迫在脏乱差且随时可能被性骚扰的边境检疫处呆了整整一个礼拜的罪魁祸首，它的现任铲屎官，白羽瞳！  
大脸生气了！  
白羽瞳很惆怅。  
虽说他家大脸一向也不给他什么好脸色，但每日的白眼总还是会定量供给的，哪像这几天，除了屁股还是屁股，还是不给摸只给看的那种，连个眼神都吝于给自己。  
哎，虽然他是跨国集团资深富二代，可这边境检疫处也不是他家开的，给了钱也得呆上一个星期这规矩他也没法改啊。  
大脸，看看爸爸吧！  
白羽瞳开门进去，预期中的毛绒绒猫屁股没有出现，白大少心头一揪，随后一松，怕什么，咱有高科技。  
根据大脸体内芯片的定位显示，这位主子现在就在他邻居家里。  
白大少认真思考了一下文斗或是武斗这个人生议题，最后决定还是先敲门比较好。

由于怀里的橘猫长得过于敦实，展耀双手忙着把握它的重心，以至于忽略了开门前最好先猫眼一下的安全要义。  
其实安全问题也于他脑中过了一道，不过这么个从没出过事的高级公寓，还是让他放松了警惕。  
等他看清楚面前站着的是谁，已是悔之晚矣。  
“白少爷。”假笑总是难免的，虽然展总监心里有些没底。  
展总监的心里没底源于他发现了一个问题，眼前这个看着头脑简单肌肉发达的富二代，做的每一件事都叫他措手不及。  
比如，他以为自己是那个插头，却含泪被压着做了一晚上插座。  
比如，他心有不甘地留下了所谓嫖资，想亡羊补牢地逞一把最后的口舌之快，毕竟富二代都是面子户，但再见面，这人却是一脸的岁月静好加色心不死，似乎完全没将那挑衅放在心上。  
再比如，他以为当自己用疑似床照威胁这人一笔勾销时，这人至少应该嚣张跋扈那么几个来回，结果就在他做好了迎接暴风雨击打的准备时，这人竟然微笑着说了个“没问题”。  
而现在，当他以为今天这人找上门来是终于要找他算账时，这人只阳光灿烂地冲他一笑：“感谢展总监照顾我家大脸。”那过于温柔亲切的语气，平白惊秃了展总监一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
这么看来，这位白氏二号太子爷，似乎也没那么差劲。  
要说那一夜，自己虽是不甘不愿地被拱了一把，不对，是几把，但其实大概可能也算是有那么点爽到？

大脸是被香味勾引过去的。  
为了保持高贵冷艳的姿态，最近家里的猫粮是不能碰的，所以它每日从外围想办法，今天终于蹭了上觊觎数日的邻家饭。  
等它腆着肚子又一次舔不着屁股蛋蛋上的毛，才略有良心地意识到，它这算是翘家了？虽然也就是窜了个隔壁。  
它难得猫心不安，却不想它家傻大个不仅不教训它还笑呵呵地夸它是怎么回事？！  
大脸这回是彻底不安了，它好容易给自己找的铲屎官，不会是疯了吧！  
啊哈哈哈！啊哈哈哈！  
等进了屋，白羽瞳才敢放声大笑。  
这高级公寓隔音极好，他丝毫不担心会被隔壁听到，所以他大笑之余，眯着眼睛高喊了一句：真是得来全不费工夫！

收购谈判进行得极为艰难，市场不好，买卖双方自有更多考量，于是对赌、补偿、限售......这一条条一项项都得好好谈，慢慢谈，拆开了细细谈。  
谈着谈着就谈出了火，白氏这头是资深投资人，那头的展耀也是行业老手，于是两边的火星一擦一撞，这气氛就有些尴尬了。  
俗话说得好，没什么是一杯酒搞不定的，如果有，那就两杯。  
所以白大少攒了个局，把两边说得上话的都叫到了一起，白氏这边自然就是他本人，那一头，为了给足白大少面子，连展耀的顶头上司都赏了脸。  
酒局一杯杯地干，展总监面上陪笑，心内流泪又滴血。  
天可怜见，他根本就是没几杯的量，为此他特意培养了两个能上阵的手下，结果今天一个病假一个趴其他项目，愣是都没来。  
他这边剩下两个，一个是他老大，还有一个就是那一天到晚害他擦屁股背锅的草包富二代，哪一个他也不敢使唤啊。  
可怜展总监被灌得一脑袋浆糊，最后还是得硬着头皮自己上。

和展耀那头的应接不暇相比，白大少这方可是游刃有余得多。  
他一早配置了上等人马，自己也就意思了一两杯，很快退居幕后，挥斥起了方遒。当然，也没人真敢来灌他。  
白大少眯着眼睛靠坐椅背，眼瞅着对面展耀的白皙小脸蛋是越喝越红。  
左一杯，右一杯，我看你还能喝几杯。  
当然，也不能喝得太多，不然今晚就该不够味了，他可是还想多听几声猫叫呢。  
于是，在展总监堪堪要倒的关键时刻，英勇的白大少迅速出现在了他的身侧，正义凛然地一挥胳膊：“我看展总监醉了，今晚就到这吧，我送他回家！”  
想回家？  
门都没有！

如何让一只高贵冷艳的猫求着你要？  
作为大脸的铲屎官，白羽瞳觉得自己特别有发言权。  
先给点甜头，让他欲罢不能，然后晾着他、吊着他、看他发疯，疯得不受控制，那就再给上一点，总之，步步为营，绝不能让他一朝满足。  
所以白大少先用舌头细细舔过了展总监最是敏感的那几处，胸前的红豆，锁骨的浮凸，耳后的柔嫩，最后自然是丛林里的小象。  
他用唇舌上下伺候着慢慢苏醒的小象，感受着那小象一点点长成了大象，满意地听到了几声呜咽猫叫。  
他手上也不得闲，一个扣子一个扣子地解着人衣服，等都解开了也不急着扒光，这黏黏腻腻贴着的热才能逼人发疯不是？  
小猫咪开始叫了，那媚到骨子里的呻吟一声声从嗓子眼里往外冒。  
白大少很满意，他在口中海绵体迅速膨胀的当口，吐出了雄赳赳的大象，那象鼻子下还沾着串白色晶莹，一滴滴落在小猫咪白中透粉的肚皮上。  
白大少眼神一黯，觉得自己可能抗不了多久了。  
所幸，小猫咪开始了欲求不满的扭动。

展耀的前襟大开，胸前两点叫衣服磨得难耐，身体有热流在四处乱走，急着要释放。  
正不得满足得难受，有个声音在他耳边低声诱惑道：“想不想she？小猫咪，想不想she出来？”  
他下意识点头，就有什么突然拿住了他肿胀的那处致命。  
他无法自控地弹了起来，想要，好想要......  
“要什么......”那声音还在继续诱惑......  
“要……啊……让我射……”  
那处又一次被温热包裹，舒服，好舒服.....  
他意识涣散，只懂得凭本能揪住含着他的脑袋往下按，深一些，再吞得深一些……  
“啊啊啊！”

射了一次的展耀急速喘息着，他胸口起伏剧烈，脑中的清明终于回来了一些。  
他这是在哪儿？这里不是他的家！  
头脑依旧昏沉，警笛作响却也理不出个头绪，更何况，还没等他支起胳膊，身边灼热微腥的气息就靠了上来，一把又将他压了下去。  
“小猫咪，你舒服了，是不是该我了？”  
然后那气息蓦地攥住了他的唇。  
气息带着熟悉，轻易勾动了暗夜深藏的身体记忆。  
展耀下意识就想咬，又醉醺醺地使不上力气，何况唇上的交缠实在热烈得带劲儿，让他真心不想拒绝。  
展总监没怎么纠结就放弃了抵抗，决定顺从身心的欲望享受快乐，只不过这个前提是，他必须得在上面。  
等意识到一抹清凉挤进了体内，被爱抚得迷迷糊糊的展总监一秒清醒，抬起脚就踢了过去。  
“咣当”一身，身上的重量瞬间卸去，一秒后又恢复迷糊的展总监抱着手边抓到的被子翻了个身，好困。  
“展—耀—！”  
好一声咬牙切齿，展总监慵懒一睁眼，这个面目狰狞的男人，怎么看着这么像那只猪？  
“好样的，你敢踹我！”白羽瞳一个饿狼扑羊重扑到展耀身上，将他身上要掉不掉的衬衫一把扒下，“今天不做得你哭爹喊娘，小爷我就不配叫‘浪里小白龙’！”


	4. Chapter 4

展耀是被声声猫叫唤醒的，他连眼都没睁，直接把手往那叫声处一摸，摸上了一大团软绵绵毛绒绒肉乎乎，然后手上如期迎来了一下狠挠。  
他叹了口气。  
果然如此，果然不是梦，果然他又被这猪给拱了！  
展总监极不想承认他昨晚其实有爽到，而比这更为血淋淋的事实是，昨晚到后来他其实是清醒的，只是被弄得太舒服，以至于失魂之下自甘堕落地放弃了挣扎。  
哎。  
展总监还想在床上掩耳盗铃一会，可有人偏不想让他如愿。  
“不会是被我干得下不了床了吧？”  
展耀无奈睁眼，看向靠着卧室门吃苹果的白羽瞳：“有劳白少爷，能把手机给我吗？”他这一开口，才发现自己的声音哑得可怕，下午另一个项目的谈判会果然是去不了了。  
其实就算声音不哑，他也多半是没法出席。  
他不用低头也知道，自己的脖子身上现在定是一片惨状，这家伙自称什么来着？“浪里小白龙”？就这辛辣的口条，不做藏獒都亏心。  
这人昨晚可真是没惜力气，他已经完全感觉不到自己的腰了。

耳边脚步轻快，听得出白少爷的心情是相当不错。  
展耀浑身酸痛、头昏眼花，也懒得去看他一脸得瑟，闭着眼睛把手机接过来，又闭着眼睛按下了快捷键，开口之前徒劳无功地清了清嗓子。  
“领导，我今天……对……可能是昨晚吹风着凉了……对……可能是不太行……那个都安排好了…….真没办法…….我这……”  
白羽瞳站在床边听展耀哑着嗓子跟那头解释，扯了半天也请不下来个假，那沙哑传入耳中越听越让他说不出地不痛快，白大少索性把手机抢了过来，冲那头道：“李总啊，我是白羽瞳……对……展总监他不太舒服……对，主要也是为了照顾我……那就谢谢李总了。”  
挂了电话，白羽瞳把手机往床头柜一放，仔细看了看展耀的脸色，还真是红得不太正常。  
不会是真生病了吧？  
白大少七分骄傲三分愧疚地伸手搭上了展耀的额头，似乎是有些烫。  
“拜白少爷所赐，”展耀拎着白羽瞳的爪子往旁边嫌弃地一丢，“我发烧了。”

白羽瞳在厨房守着粥，嘟嘟声中还能分神听到卧室传来说话声，那是展耀强打着精神跟下属交代下午谈判的注意事项。  
又过了一会，粥好了，说话声也停了。  
白羽瞳盛了一碗，又从药箱里取上退烧药，一块拿进了卧室。  
卧室的床上，展耀已沉沉睡了过去。  
他脸烧得酡红，眉头紧皱着，手上还拿着电话。他的手边上躺着缩成了一团的大脸，大脸见着主人，动了动尾巴，轻轻“喵”了一声。  
白羽瞳心情复杂地盯着床上的人看了一阵，又静静退了出来，顺手把门也关上了。

展耀这一睡就睡到了傍晚，他试了试自己汗津津的额头，还行，不烫，烧应该是退了。  
身体依然没什么力气，但好歹能动了。  
展耀开了房门，没见着白羽瞳，倒是循着香味找到了灶上温着的一锅青菜瘦肉粥。  
展总监犹豫了三秒，给自己盛了一大碗。  
他坐在餐桌前心安理得地喝着粥，顺便把桌上原本放着的几张纸拿过来看。  
Training Schedule for Dave  
By Jason  
训练计划条次分明，包括Dave的身体指标，训练目标，阶段任务等等，展耀认真看了下来，计划后面还附了详细的饮食安排和说明。  
“那是我帮朋友设计的。”白羽瞳的声音突然出现，他站在一个房间前，正拿块毛巾擦着满头的汗，看样子是刚健完身，“展总监你这个身板，要不要跟着我练练？”  
展总监面不改色地继续喝粥，他心里将自己的柴身段同那人喷张的腱子肉做了一番比较，训练什么的，他确实有些动心，但跟着这人，还是算了吧。  
他三两口解决了最后一点粥，将碗一推，冲走到身边的白羽瞳扬了扬眉毛，声音已经不似早上的沙哑：“白少爷，我们谈谈？”

两人的孽缘，从一炮开始，以一炮结束，倒也合适。  
虽说两次都是展耀屈居人下，可平心而论，白羽瞳技术不错，他也不算太吃亏。  
最重要的，展总监深谙胳膊拧不过大腿的道理，不管是哪种意义上的。  
他对上白羽瞳兴味的目光，微微一笑：“白少爷这回消气了吗？”  
“还行吧。”白羽瞳拉开椅子在他对面坐下，边擦着头发边说，“主要还是展总监配合得好。”  
至于怎么个配合法，白羽瞳把话说得暧昧，眼神也是别有意味。  
展耀心中冷笑，面上却是继续示弱：“那这事就算过去了？”  
白羽瞳早料到他会这么说，却还是有些惋惜，毕竟这年头找个合拍的好床伴实在是不容易。但他经过这段时间，也看出了展耀外柔内刚的性子，所谓事不过三，真是强求不得。  
“这本来是没什么问题，只是展总监手机里似乎还珍藏着某些照片？”  
展耀当着白羽瞳的面操作了几下，然后把手机递给了他。  
“请白少爷检查。”  
白羽瞳划拉了几下屏幕，把手机还给了展耀。  
“一笔勾销？”  
“一笔勾销。”

这一次，展耀听出了白羽瞳话里的认真，微松了口气。  
和富二代继续扯皮，他现在真是既没有心情也没有体力，还是赶紧换了衣服走人为妙。  
他刚想站起来，电话就来了，看着手机屏幕上的名字，他直觉没什么好事。  
果不其然，他刚硬着头皮接起来，那个草包富二代的哭腔就直冲耳膜而来。  
“展哥！我……”  
你什么你，有屁快放！  
展耀心里烦躁，语气却一如既往地如春风拂面：“小孟，没事，你慢慢说。”  
“展哥，我不小心……不小心漏了底价……”


	5. Chapter 5

谈判场上，底价就是底牌。  
特别是这种一对多的卖方项目，多方试水阶段漏了底，还是这么个大项目，展耀心知肚明，这富二代是捅了个大篓子，而作为他的直属领导，自己肯定也讨不了好。  
说是领导，他又有多少早知道呢？  
这人是上面空降的，也是上面硬要求塞进项目组的，就连下午让这人替代他出席也是上面属意的，尽管他建议的是另外一个明显更有能力的人。  
最无奈是那份建议书，明明昨天酒局前他就最后定了稿，怎么到这草包手上就把“待议”改成了实价？  
而且如果他没记错的话，当然，他是不可能记错的，这个价格只有几个人知道，他可从来没泄露过。  
电话那头还在磨磨唧唧，展耀被那哭咽嚷嚷得头又开始恻恻发痛。  
他额上挣着青筋，咬牙打断那边听不到尽头的解释，只镇定道：“没关系，这事我来处理。”  
处理？  
怎么处理？  
你丫该死的富二代！  
说到富二代，他面前可还坐着一位呢。  
“出事了？”白羽瞳见展耀脸色难看，放低了声音。  
展耀无力看他一眼，糟心之余倒觉得这人顺眼多了。  
好歹这人在他生病时帮他煮了锅热粥，虽然这人也是他生病的罪魁祸首。  
无论如何，以后遇上富二代，他还是躲远点比较好。

事情的后果比展耀预想的还要严重。  
首先，公司上半年业绩下滑严重，本打算借这个项目翻身，现在看来，无论最后开标结果如何，翻身是基本没戏了。  
再次，公司上层不久前换了一把血，他作为不站队的边缘人士，又没什么家世支撑，坐在总监位子上就是个怀璧其罪的处境，这次一出事，真是中了好些人的下怀，据可靠消息，本来作为副总热门人选的他，这下是彻底没戏了。  
然而，最让展总监无语的还不是上面这些。  
展耀听着身后传来的窸窣耳语，面不改色地走进办公室，长长叹了口气。  
先是照片。  
那天酒局上的照片流了出来，白羽瞳搂着醉醺醺的自己，自己的头则靠在白羽瞳的肩上，本就是有些暧昧的姿势，何况那些照片的角度还颇具心机。  
然后是流言。  
说自己和这位白氏二号太子爷过从甚密，当然是有一腿的那种密，传得有板有眼，还有轰轰烈烈往商业间谍阴谋论发展的趋势。  
想到这，展总监又是一声长叹。  
自从换了领头人，公司这几年管理风格大变，从上到下严重适应不良，真是每况愈下。  
这是他从毕业后就一路摸爬滚打的地方，多少有些感情，他本打算陪它共患难，奈何眼下有人是铁了心地不想让他留下。  
既然如此，那就各自为安吧。

展耀毫不意外地又一次在家门口捡到了那只叫“大脸”的猫。  
要说猫也是种神奇的生物，无论做主人的把门窗锁得多么严，只要想出去，这真正的主子总有各种办法上演越狱。  
展总监今天落定了心事，难得买了一堆菜，想犒劳一下自己这几年24/7的青春无悔。  
他抱着大脸看了眼隔壁的门，想了一阵，还是把猫抱进了自己家。  
鱼清水煮熟，剔了大刺，又拌上点吞拿鱼罐头，展耀把大脸的饭准备好，看它“喵喵”几声吃得高兴，这才开始准备起自己的这份。  
红条绿柳，切丝剁块，手中过着一道道工序，本是免不了烦乱的心也跟着一点点沉了下来。  
等最后一个热炒出了锅，门铃恰好响了。  
“展总监，我来接我家大脸。”  
白羽瞳对自家爱猫是彻底绝望了，隔三差五地往隔壁跑，怎么看都看不住，幸亏他和这冷面邻居有着“相敬如宾”的共识，换个人还以为他是借猫约炮呢。  
不过今天可真是奇了怪了，这冷面人竟然主动对他笑了。  
“白少爷吃饭了吗？”展耀微移半步往里让了让，“没吃的话，我做了些菜，一块吃吧。”

白羽瞳简直受宠若惊，他这是听错了吗？还是老天下了红雨？  
又或者……这人终于觉出了自己技术好，打算缔结个长期床伴关系？  
白羽瞳心思狂转，表情还是端得相当正派，只彬彬有礼欠了欠身：“那就恭敬不如从命了。”  
这是白羽瞳第一次进展耀的门，他趁着展耀去厨房端菜，把屋子打量了一圈，暖色居家的调子，倒让他有些意外。  
当然更让他意外的是，展耀的手艺竟然还不错。  
“毕竟一个人住久了，外卖也有吃腻的时候。”展总监耐心解答了白大少的疑问，随即淡淡一笑，“不过这些年忙，也难得做上几回。”  
展耀这话说得相当感慨，他想到这些年一路上的酸甜苦辣，不免有些唏嘘，可他身边的白大少想的可就不是这么回事了。  
今天又是亲自下厨又是畅谈人生，这冷美人莫不是想泡我？  
他接下来不会是想和我谈理想吧？  
“白少爷你……有没有什么特别想去做的事？”  
我想gan你！  
白羽瞳将展耀的表情不动声色地揣摩了一番，发现极有可能是自己过分解读了这个玄妙的问题，于是他清了清喉咙，认真答道：“我一直想做健身教练，开一家自己的综合健身馆。”  
展耀闻言一愣，很快又点了点头：“确实很适合你。”

看看吧，亲自下厨，谈人生，谈理想，还借着谈理想暗示了对我身材的觊觎，这人绝对是想泡我！  
白羽瞳面上端然不动，把饭吃得君子范儿十足，心里早开启了辩论模式。  
正方：答应他，这款你最喜欢了。  
反方：世上还有那么多美人，你不能把自己吊死在一颗树上！  
正方：美人虽多，入得了大爷你眼的可是难得，得珍惜。  
反方：珍惜个屁，就凭大爷你，还怕找不到更好的？  
正方：这美人不仅床下入眼，床上也很够味。  
反方：……确实挺够味……  
正方：那就试试吧，试试吧。  
反方：…..试试吧，反正你也不吃亏……  
白大少对这个辩论结果颇为满意，他决定如果今晚展总监主动开口，他就屈尊留下，再降降雨露。  
吃完饭后水果，一人一猫躺在沙发上消着食。  
白大少看着放松，耳朵早伸得老长，谁知等来的却是：“白少爷，不好意思，我这还有些工作。”  
怎么个意思？  
想玩欲擒故纵？  
白大少抱起大脸，微微一笑：“今晚多谢展总监款待，那我就先回去了。”  
没问题，小爷就陪你玩玩！

要玩就得认真玩，白大少是这么想的，也是这么做的。  
接下来的几周，他由着大脸继续骚扰展耀，自己则在每次去接的时候不甚走心地说声“打扰了”，把意犹未尽的小眼神抛得格外含蓄。  
项目会是越去越少了，毕竟保持神秘感也是极其重要的。  
至于健身嘛，那自然是做得更勤了，这可事关后续性福。  
一日复一日，白大少这厢想得越发美滋滋，以至于当他得知展耀离职的消息，整个人各种意义上地呆立了当场。  
这人不是想泡他吗？  
怎么就……怎么就离职了？！


	6. Chapter 6

接到白羽瞳的电话时，展耀刚陪他妈买完菜回家。  
从A城到B市，距离不远，开车不过几小时，展耀自打工作后却是难得回来。  
展耀从小独立，连大学考金融专业都是自己拿的主意。这次他跟爸妈说是休假，夫妻俩也没多想，展妈妈一个劲心疼儿子又瘦了，一向严肃的展爸爸脸上也浮出了笑意。  
儿子难得休假，展妈妈索性也跟着请了几天假，每天在家变着法地做好菜给儿子吃，连带着展爸爸也跟着沾光，啤酒肚又大了一圈。  
展耀离职这事说大不大，说小也不小，毕竟他在行业也有一定知名度，公司几个主要项目他手上也握着一些。  
上面亲自找他谈的话，面上是挽留，话里的意思，尽可能降低影响，别引起太大风波。  
念着旧情，展耀答应了。  
饶是如此，在一定的范围内，橄榄枝也伸过来不少。  
展耀倒不急着找下家，他是真心想休整一段时间。  
他自打毕业便入行，操劳这许多年，在金融街上不知看过多少凌晨4点，也确实需要好好调整一下状态，找一找下一个人生目标。

在来电显示上见到白羽瞳的名字，展耀先是一愣，他快速在心里把两人不甚愉快的过往又从头到尾梳理了一遍，确认自己绝没有再做得罪这位白大少的事，这才接起了电话。  
也不怪他小肚鸡肠，自打碰上这富二代，他真没遇见过什么好事。  
“白少爷，你好。”展耀猜不透白羽瞳找他干嘛，语气间礼貌而疏离的尺度把握得刚刚好。  
那头气息一滞，然后传来了白羽瞳霸道的声音：“我在你家楼下，给我开门。”  
那边话刚说完，门禁铃就响了，前后不过三秒，连让展耀反应的时间都没有。  
一向淡定自若的展总监这回是真的风中凌乱了。

白大少此时的形象绝对配不上平时的酷帅狂霸拽，这点他自己也知道，可又有什么办法？  
他怀里抱着米袋一样沉的大脸，胳膊上挂着的全是货真价实的重礼，保持平衡已是不易，哪还顾得上什么形象？  
更让他气闷的是展耀开门后见着他的表情，沉稳镇定的禁欲脸一瞬即变，就跟见着鬼似的，嘴巴开开张张数次，好半天才冒出一句：“你怎么来了？”  
白大少奔波一路、纠结数日的玻璃心顿时碎了一地。  
白大少为什么会来？  
简而言之，他是来赔罪的。

那头把消息压得很严，等白羽瞳得知展耀离职，已是在换了项目负责人的通气会上。  
这会他通常不参加，他最近忙着帮几个朋友弄健身方案，实在没空履行他总经理的份内义务，但鉴于数日没在公寓楼见着某人的身影，他还是决定屈尊驾临一下。  
这么一驾临，就得知了对方新鲜出炉的人事变动。  
白大少第一反应要给展耀打电话，等手按上那名字，又停了下来。  
饶是自信如白大少，此时也大概明白了过来，这人对他多半没有那些旖旎心思。  
所以自己的这通电话，是个什么名义？  
白大少冷静下来，派人查了查，了解了事情的前因后果。  
他想起了那顿家常晚饭，恐怕那个时候，展耀就已经做出了这个决定，只是没告诉他而已。  
说到底，两人的交情只在床上那两次，一笔勾销之后，就约等于没有了。  
白大少的心情是个五味杂陈的感受，什么都沾了一些，挫败、气愤、不安…..最后落到了那个内疚上。  
要是没他那一晚的折腾，也就不会发生这后面的一连串。  
白大少想明白了关键，把心里那些理不清的情绪往犄角旮旯里一丢，上门赔罪来了。  
至于他怀里的大脸，出门时这货像是有所感，死活扒拉着他的裤脚不肯松爪，白大少没有办法，只得把它带着一块上路了。

此时，两人坐在展耀的房间。  
展耀怀里抱着大脸，边摸它背毛边若有所思地看着白羽瞳，那眼神深沉的，叫人根本猜不出想法。  
比较之下，白大少可就简单直接得多，他清清喉咙，诚恳冲展耀道：“对不起。”  
展耀手上一顿，复又继续撸猫，只把眉毛一挑继续沉默看着白羽瞳。  
白羽瞳也不介意他的冷淡，继续道：“如果不是我把你干得生病下不了床……”这人非得提这茬？！“......也不会发生后面这些事。咱俩上床的事虽然不是我说出去的，我也有很大的责任…….”白大少刚自我反省了一半，就听门外“哗啦”一下，是玻璃落了地。  
展耀心下大惊，把猫往白羽瞳怀里一扔，赶紧去开门。  
门外，展妈妈一脸的失魂落魄，脚下是碎了一地的玻璃杯。  
展妈妈一见白羽瞳的样貌气度就觉得不是一般人家的，她担心两人要谈什么重要的事，打算先听听情况再酌情送茶水进去，谁知这么一听，就听出了大问题。  
“小耀，你是不是……喜欢……喜欢…….”  
展耀看着他妈惊惶的目光，重重地点了下头。

“妈……”  
展妈妈坐在沙发上抹着泪，展耀半跪在她身前，一时也不知该说些什么。  
展耀从中学就发现了自己的性取向，他知道自己的爸妈都是最传统不过的人，估计是难以接受，所以他特地选择在不远不近的A城读书工作，就是想求个暂时的平衡，走个迂回路线，以后再想办法让他们一点点接受。  
谁知这平衡他苦撑了小十年，今天一下就让白羽瞳给打破了。  
这人果真是他的命中煞星不成？！  
看着他妈哭红的眼，展耀心里的火一点也发不出来，他心中考虑着劝解的话，却发现真到了这种时刻，说什么似乎都没有了意义。  
他没话说，自觉罪上加罪的白羽瞳却有。  
白大少在展耀身边也跟着半跪了下来，语气极其温柔道：“阿姨您别难过，同性恋其实不是病，男人喜欢男人，比如展耀和我这样的，其实是……”  
展耀一听他开口就大感不妙，果然他妈还没听完就哭得更凶了。  
展总监赶紧给他妈捋背顺气，同时狠瞪向白羽瞳。  
你赶紧给我闭嘴吧你！  
一片慌乱中，没有人注意到……  
“喜欢男人？！”展爸爸刚打开家门就听到这晴天霹雳的消息，他手中的钥匙掉到了地上，颤抖着看向自己的儿子，“小耀你喜欢男人？！”  
白羽瞳，你果然是我的命中煞星！

那木棍看着不粗，却是货真价实的实木，一棍子打下来也是实打实地疼。  
展耀下意识用手一挡，臂上一痛，他忍不住一声闷哼，就见那棍子一定，随后向他身边的白羽瞳挥了过去，他情急之下急忙忍痛叫道：“爸，他是富二代，不能打！”  
他这话一出，挥棍的展爸爸，护崽的展妈妈，还有挺胸迎棍的白大少一时都愣住了。  
展爸爸先反应了过来：“富二代？富二代又怎么样？老子打的就是你个搞同性恋的富二代！”那棍子直呼呼而来，展耀把白羽瞳的胳膊一拽，急奔出了家门。  
开玩笑，如果只有他自己一个，让他爸打死也绝对不躲，可身边这一位，再操蛋也是白氏小少爷，他真心不敢让这煞星被他爸打死。

两人灰溜溜地坐进了白羽瞳的车，又灰溜溜地去了趟医院，最后灰溜溜地去宾馆开了房。  
这房，只开了一间。  
展耀吊着那只裹着纱布的胳膊，站在窗边看着满城灯火，只觉得自己的生活被卷入了一个极为玄幻而失真的漩涡。  
明明两个多月前他还是大有前途的投资总监，怎么一转眼就沦落成了被迫出柜的失业青年？  
“你......还好吧？”  
他想起来为什么了，尼玛，都是因为身后这个煞星富二代！  
展总监转过身，举着手上的胳膊冲一脸愧疚的白大少嗤笑一声：“白少爷觉得呢？”  
白大少看了眼展耀受伤的胳膊，往前一迈步：“你要是心里不痛快，就冲我来吧。”  
冲你来？  
“我任打任骂，绝不反抗！”  
展耀冷冷一笑，将脚边碍事的椅子一踹，随着“咣当”一声，他一肚子旧怨新火是再也压不住了。


	7. Chapter 7

你丫个煞星富二代！  
老子不过想喝个酒散个心，你他妈敢破老子雏菊！  
展耀对着白羽瞳肚子就是一脚踹，白大少的躲避那是下意识的，于是展总监第一脚并没有踹上。  
“再来再来，你再踹一次，这次我绝对不躲。”白大少主动站回了原位。  
展耀也不跟他客气，立刻抬腿又踢。  
老子不过就是气不过赏你点piao资，你丫的竟然处心积虑把老子折腾得生了病。  
要没你这破事，老子能失身又失业？！  
这一次，白大少确实没躲。  
但展总监二次发力重心不稳，那一脚没踢中白大少的肚子，只蹭了个腰边，那硬邦邦的脚感差点没把他踢崴了。  
展总监咬牙收脚，就听白大少在那无比真诚道：“没事，你别惜力，用力踢，我一点不疼。”  
你是不疼，老子他妈脚疼！  
尼玛，老子都回家了，你还不放过我！  
你他妈今天就是上赶着来逼老子公开出柜的吧！  
我踢死你个大煞星！  
展总监第三脚直取白羽瞳下盘，但由于平时缺乏锻炼，他这一脚比上一脚还虚。  
他膝盖还没伸直呢，就感觉腰上一抽，然后整个人迅速地往前摔去，眼看一张俊脸要贴上地面，就叫眼疾手快的白大少一把捞进了怀里。  
四目相对，英雄救美，本是最易生情，奈何此时展总监的眼里只有熊熊怒火。  
“想补偿我是吧，”展总监咬牙道，“那你让我上一次！”

展耀也不等人回答，直接揪着白羽瞳的衣领就往床上带，刚落上席梦思大床，他腰侧一酸，登时“哎哟”了一声。  
白羽瞳七分庆幸三分怜悯地扳开了胸前的手。  
“展总监，你应该是扭到腰了。”  
煞星煞星大煞星！  
展耀无神在床上躺了片刻，决定放弃无畏的挣扎，这都是命。  
他用手背盖住眼睛，许久后低声道：“以后别叫我总监了。”  
“那我叫你什么？小耀？”  
展耀瞪他一眼：“展耀。”  
白羽瞳撇撇嘴：“那你以后也别老是‘白少爷’‘白少爷’地了，叫我羽瞳吧。”  
一直以来，展耀对白羽瞳的谦和忍让多是碍于他的身家背景，当然也有工作考量。  
可这连续几番折腾下来，他已然失了业，管你是白家少爷富二代，老子想踹就敢踹！  
“白羽瞳你再去开间房。”既然老子上不了你，睡一张床也是浪费。  
白羽瞳倒也没反对，虽然眼前这人目前体力不支，难保晚上不会兴致又起，还是分开睡安全点。  
于是白大少带着那么点不可说的遗憾，最后看了眼床上平躺的鲜活肉体，走出了房间。  
经过刚才这一通闹，展耀现在是身心俱疲。  
他听到关门声，松了口气，带着心头经年累压的那些情绪，一如沉重，或是终得轻松，很快睡了过去。  
过了一会，白羽瞳轻手轻脚地开门进来，给他盖上了被子。

第二天一早，展妈妈把展耀的东西收拾了个行李箱送了过来，怀里还抱着大脸。  
主人备受折腾，这猫倒是一点事没有，看那饭饱餍足的样儿，还在展妈妈怀里“喵喵”撒娇。  
展妈妈看着展耀叫纱布裹着的胳膊，心疼地摸了摸，又叹了口气。  
气氛尴尬，几声猫叫倒也算个调剂。  
三人站在白羽瞳的路虎前，展妈妈看了看车，低头又摸了会猫，低声道：“你们俩……”  
母子连心，展耀自然知道他妈是什么意思，赶紧解释：“妈，羽瞳他就是我一个朋友。”  
“朋友？”展妈妈皱起眉头看他，眼角瞄了眼一旁的白羽瞳。  
这人特意带着猫开几小时车上门，至于那些礼物，她昨晚也一件件看过，燕窝鱼翅雪茄，还有一大串海珠项链，怎么看都便宜不了。  
“阿姨，我是展耀的……好朋友。”白羽瞳把手往展耀肩上一搭，阳光灿烂地一笑，“我会好好照顾他的，您放心吧。”  
照顾？  
展耀咬牙承住肩上那只手，照顾就不必了，咱以后少来少往，白少爷你别再来煞我就行！

按照展耀本来的计划，回家陪陪父母，再出门旅游一圈，至于下一份工作落在何处，他心里已经有了几个意向。  
只是被白羽瞳这么一闹，父母那边，特别是他爸，暂时应该不会想再见到他了。  
在确定出门旅游的行程之前，展耀突然冒出了一个念头——搬家。  
其实他舍不得，这房子是城中数一数二的高品质公寓，硬软件都让他满意，更何况还是他卖力工作这么些年送给自己的礼物，去年年底才刚还完房贷。  
可这房子再好，旁边住着这么煞他的一位，长期下去也不是办法啊！  
饶是自认从不迷信的展耀，此刻也陷入了人生难得一见的迷茫。  
他这么一迷茫，门铃就响了，门外站着的俨然就是那位煞星。  
“在家呢？”白羽瞳单手抱猫，把另一只手上拎着的海鲜袋晃了晃，“朋友送的蟹，我不会做。”  
“你家老宅不是有厨子吗？”展耀把这门，没打算放他进来。  
“那多麻烦，这可是正宗的三门青蟹，正在季节，要是晕车颠死了多可惜。”白羽瞳完全没把展耀的冷淡放在眼里，他自来熟地将袋子往展耀手上一挂，抱着猫大摇大摆地进去了。  
不然还是搬吧！  
展耀在心里说，完全不想承认自己对螃蟹以及所有的海鲜毫无抵抗力。

展耀将肥重饱满的蟹一只只从袋子里拿出来，小心放进洗菜池，又取了个大号菜盆盖住，让它们吐吐泥沙。  
他做完这一切走回客厅，就见白羽瞳坐在沙发前，一动不动地像是在发呆。  
看见展耀，大脸“喵”了一声，白羽瞳猛地回神，随即皱着眉头看向他：“你要搬家？”  
茶几上放着几张纸，最上面一张画开两列，顶上写着“搬”、“不搬”。  
这是刚才展耀无意识画的pros and cons。  
pros那列暂空，但cons下面却写着个名字，白羽瞳。  
名字旁边有个括号，里面还是三个字，大煞星。  
展耀的脸上有些挂不住了，暗骂自己怎么这么不小心。  
“你觉得我是你的煞星？”白羽瞳的眼睛眯了起来，毫不掩饰自己的不高兴。  
展耀叹了口气，觉得此时再冠冕的托词都是多余，他在白羽瞳身边坐下来，极为恳切地点了点头，沉重道：“白羽瞳，我觉得你是。”

我一纯一，被你破菊。  
我一纯一，被你二次爆菊甚至做到生病。  
生病害我缺席主要会议，引发了后续的连锁反应，间接导致了我的失业。  
最致命的，我一孝顺了二十多年的好儿子，被你弄得被迫出柜，棒打出门。  
“综上所述，白羽瞳，你觉得如何？”  
我觉得不如何。  
白羽瞳眯着眼睛又看了展耀一阵，然后摸着下巴，不甚赞同地摇了摇头。  
“不对，要我说，上述这些只能说明一件事。”他双手按住展耀的肩膀，直对上那双眼睛，“你展耀必须得站在我白羽瞳的身边才能安全。”这是什么霸道总裁的狗屁逻辑？  
展耀正疑心这是什么新的约炮套路，就听眼前这人一板一眼地继续道：“展耀，我白羽瞳今天正式邀请你，加入白氏，加入白源投资。”


	8. Chapter 8

白氏集团，白源投资，实在是很有吸引力的邀请。  
哪怕得在白羽瞳这么个疑似煞星的手下工作，展耀也不得不承认，他被这个邀请诱惑了。  
白羽瞳的性格利落，还是个愿意放权让手下做事的人，自己也一直渴望这么一个能真正大展拳脚的机会和平台。  
至于个人名声什么的，离职前各种关于他和白羽瞳的传言就甚嚣尘上，接下来他无论做什么，都免不了要受人猜疑揣度，与其费心避嫌，倒不如顺心而为的好。  
见展耀深思不语，白羽瞳沉声道：“如果你是担心之前那个收购项目，白源已经退出了。”  
展耀点点头，示意自己知道。  
据他所知，继任者和白源的沟通很不顺畅，一系列连锁反应之下，谈判最终破裂。  
不过如此一来，自己和白羽瞳的那些传闻可就更是愈演愈烈了。  
现在唯一的问题，便是竞业禁止期。  
“毕竟我之前参与过那个项目。”  
“明白。”白羽瞳收回手臂，冲他一笑，“我可以等你。”

展耀。  
这个名字白锦堂并不陌生。  
入行数年就成绩斐然，行业风评也一直不错，只除了最近闹出点绯闻，还是和现在正坐在他对面的自家弟弟。  
“你想邀请他加入白氏？”白锦堂双肘撑桌，看向对面的白羽瞳，“先说说你和他的关系，白氏从来不招不明不白的人。”  
白羽瞳一早习惯了自家大哥的直接犀利，他耸了耸肩膀，言简意赅道：“看得顺眼，打了两炮，我害他丢了工作，还害他在父母面前被迫出了柜。”这么听来，展耀还真是被自己折腾得有点惨，白羽瞳摸了摸鼻子，“不过我邀请他是看中了他的实力，这一点哥你应该比我更有发言权。”  
白锦堂看着对面难得对公事上心的弟弟，目光深湛。  
据下面汇报，羽瞳进入白源投资后基本是个甩手掌柜空架子，大小公事一律交给下面处理，还常常不见人影，把自己派过去帮衬的几个公司老人累得够呛。  
“白氏一向不禁止办公室恋情。”透过玻璃，白锦堂的余光飘向外面坐着的公孙特助，今天这人一身深蓝西装，真他妈诱人，“不过也讲究个公私分明。”  
白羽瞳哪能听不出他哥话里的意思，想到自己和展耀阴差阳错的过往纠葛，白大少有些讪讪道：“哥，我和他就是睡过两次。”虽然他对两人没发展成长期床伴大感惋惜，“工作上的事我有分寸。”  
白锦堂又看他一眼，片刻后道：“你是白源的总经理，这事你来定吧。”  
“真的？”白羽瞳乐得一拍桌子，“谢谢哥！”  
“别谢我，希望他真像你说的那么优秀。”  
“那自然，哥你绝对不会失望的！”

展耀正式加入白氏旗下白源投资的消息，很快传遍了业界。  
自加入白源之初，展耀的头上便顶着总经理密友的“光环”。  
他空降投资总监，人人背后道他和总经理关系“密切”，集团内外看好戏的人都是不少，更何况还有诸多白氏老资历的存在，虽不敢当他面明着挑衅，私下试探考察的手段可是层出不穷。  
展耀入行多年，经历风浪自然不少，他将一切默看在眼里，不动声色抗下一切，短短数月搞定了一个大型并购项目，协助白氏成功引入重量级战略合作伙伴。  
合作得以达成，白氏自身实力自然是首要原因，但展耀所率白源团队的助力也是功不可没，一时之间，集团内风向大变，众人对这位新任白源投资总监的实力有了更清晰的认识。  
与此同时，在展耀提交的项目结案中，对自己的作用提及甚少，却详细点明了每一个团队成员的贡献。  
最终，项目组获得了上限bonus奖励，而展耀也在白氏打响了自己的名声。

只是，在这成功的背后，展总监的心酸有谁知？  
“我非得看这个吗？”  
展耀揉了揉眉心，抬头看了眼对面将眉毛拧成了麻花的白羽瞳：“这是新项目的可研报告。”他加重了语气，“你必须看。”  
白羽瞳继续拧着眉毛，快速将那报告翻了几页，又往旁边一扔：“看不懂。”  
这人的金融学士、工商硕士都是怎么得的？！  
展耀耐着性子将报告摆回白羽瞳的面前：“哪里看不懂，我教你。”  
“那多麻烦，反正那天你也去，有你在我还担心什么？”白羽瞳站起来伸了个懒腰，“刚好我还要录几个新的教学视频，你看你的，我忙我的，互不打扰。”白大少说着插上了耳机。  
看着手边一堆文件，展总监实在懒得再浪费口舌，他看了眼那边已经开始热身的白大少，继续认命地埋首桌案。  
苦逼的投资总监一目十行，轻松的总经理挥汗如雨，这便是白源投资总经理办公室的日常。

意向书初稿问题不少，新来的几个小朋友态度不错，只是还有点嫩。  
展耀暂时合上电脑，打算休息一阵再继续看。  
他往后靠上椅背，正闭目养神，门铃声突然响起，10:30 pm，这个时间会是谁？  
“有水吗？渴死我了！”  
展耀看着白羽瞳一阵风似地直奔厨房，心下疑惑，这人不是说今晚要去酒吧？  
这个点，正常应该是刚开喝不久吧。  
“怎么了？我脸上有东西？”  
展耀摇了摇头：“你怎么回来了？”  
白羽瞳神色一滞，随手抓了抓头发：“没什么意思，就回来了。”  
真是没什么意思，一个看得顺眼的也没有，过来搭讪的都让他提不起劲儿，白大少抬眼偷瞄向对面这人，要是来个这样的，指不定他就不回来了。  
想到这，白大少的目光不自觉往下走了走，他依然记得这细长的两条腿缠在自己腰上是怎样的亲肤滑腻，他偷偷咽了咽口水，强迫自己不再去想，可目光又下意识往上飘，那张嘴红得真漂亮，要是能再叫几声，哪怕喘上几声……  
下shen蠢蠢欲动，白大少猛地将手中的水杯一饮而尽，不小心喝得太快还把自己呛到了。  
“你喝慢点。”

背上的手轻拍着，热意穿过轻薄的T恤透进皮肤，白羽瞳控制不住地想要靠近那近在手边的人，近些，再近些……  
身体突然被用力一推：“白羽瞳，你他妈不会是又发情了吧！”  
被戳穿的白大少索性把水杯一放，借着稀薄的酒劲儿壮胆，冲着眼前的人就扑了上去。  
展耀的速度和灵活性虽是下风，但胜在主场优势，他侧腰一闪，长腿一迈，很快以沙发为界同对面虎视眈眈的饿狼隔开了还算安全的距离。  
“白羽瞳，你发什么疯！”  
白大少一向随心所欲，此刻见贼心暴露，彻底放弃了遮掩。  
“小爷才没有发疯，”他左右奔袭几下，在一连串假动作后，终于成功上垒，将人扑倒在了沙发上，“小爷就想睡你！”  
念头一旦破堤，便再难压抑。

鼻端是这人淡然安宁的气息，白羽瞳看进身下人的那双眼，这才发现自己有多想念这份感觉，以及这个身体。  
他越想越制不住冲动，索性低头就吻，却被展耀以肘抵颚隔出了半臂的距离。  
这人的眸光似怒似火，一双眉眼连生气都那么漂亮。  
“白羽瞳，你想干什么？！”  
那语气带着显见的怒意，许久不听，竟然还让白大少有些怀念。  
“我想睡你！”白大少不怕死地执着道。  
小爷我他妈想睡你多久就禁欲了多久，今天定要再展雄风！  
展耀眼中眸光大盛，怒极冷笑道：“白羽瞳，你以为我还会让你再得逞？！”  
“不管，反正小爷今儿睡定你了！”  
白羽瞳见吻攻不行，索性打起了下盘的主意。  
他百般无赖地压在展耀身上左右磨蹭，微挺的那处也擦着展耀的裤裆耍着流氓。  
展耀的脸很快红了起来，不知是被气的，还是什么其他原因，连呼吸都有些不稳。  
白羽瞳心下得意，觉得这人是撑不了多久了。  
他正打算趁胜追击再下一城，就听展耀叹了口气，似是疲惫道：“白羽瞳，放过我吧。”  
白羽瞳手上一顿，什么意思？  
“我不想约pao。”  
白大少彻底停下了动作。  
“白少爷，我不想约pao，只想谈情。”展耀鼻中发出似是嗤笑的轻哼，挑眉看向身上的白羽瞳，“你敢吗？”

反方：别，千万别把自己吊死在一颗树上！  
正方：可是我想试试……   
反方：你这种极品插头，只配一个插座真是暴殄天物！  
正方：可是我想试试……  
反方：天涯何处无芳草……  
正方：可是我真的想试试……  
反方：……那就试试吧……  
“如果我说……我敢呢？”  
展耀闻言愣住了，他注视着白羽瞳的脸，片刻后低下头，轻轻笑了一声：“可我……不敢信。”


	9. Chapter 9

白大少怔愣看着身下的脸，过一会才意识到，他这是被拒绝了？  
他白氏羽瞳，投胎好、身材好、样貌好、人品好，对了，技术还好的五好青年，被拒绝了？  
虽然他最开始打的是长期床伴的主意，但他刚才听到这人说“谈情”，他心动了，还点头答应了，然而他……被拒绝了？！  
他知道两人的开局有些潦草，也知道总体来说自己挺对不起这人的，但他一直以为这段时间的相处让他们有了灵犀的默契，这人不再拒他于千里之外，这人对他极有耐心，这人会坐他的车管他吃饭，还会在听了他的冷笑话之后笑出声，他以为…..他以为……所以他这是真的被拒绝了！  
要说五好青年白羽瞳，其实还有一点最难得的好，性格好。  
除了偶尔犯浑，比如不可言说的那一次灌酒阴谋，那也是被“piao资”给刺激的，平时极少强人所难，毕竟以他的条件，要什么都有，也就从没必要去强求。  
但这一次，白大少难得地不甘心了。  
“为什么？”白大少继续把人压着，面露凶相，气势汹汹，“为什么不敢信？！”那副执意要答案的模样让展耀心里一叹，果真还是个小孩，他伸出手，扳住白羽瞳的下巴往后一推：“白羽瞳，我年纪不小了，玩不起了。”

白源投资从下到上都知道，白总和展总监闹矛盾了。  
之前两人基本是一辆车上下班，现在是分别开车了。  
之前两人基本是同进同出吃午饭，现在白总不出门，展总监也不出门，分别叫外卖。  
之前展总监总是到白总办公室里开会办公，现在，白总不出门，展总监也不出门，各自办公。  
之前......  
展耀当然知道公司里的八卦议论，但除了保持距离，又有什么别的办法？  
他已经过了玩游戏的年纪，不论他对白羽瞳到底是什么感觉，他玩不起，也输不起。  
“总监，白董事长电话。”  
“接进来。”  
展耀调整了一下情绪，接起了电话。  
“白董。”  
“嗯，最近医药那边打算新收一家药厂，规模还算大，这个行业你比较熟，这次交给你们白源操作。”  
“好的。”  
“羽瞳最近怎么样？”说完公事，白锦堂照例关心起自家弟弟的情况。  
展耀稍稍一顿：“白总会定期询问每一个项目的进展，帮我们把握进度。”  
也就是基本不参与咯，白锦堂自然听出了那话里淡淡的无奈，叹了口气：“那辛苦你多帮衬着点。”  
“是，白董。”  
怎么帮衬？  
展耀不禁苦笑，白大少自尊心受了打击，他们两个现在连话都说不上几句。  
资料来得很快，展耀揉揉太阳穴，打算把烦心的私事先抛到脑后。  
他依着习惯，先翻到了股东情况，这是个家族企业，前十大基本都是亲属关系，他一个个看下来，视线落到了第四名自然人股东上，王圭垚。  
“你这字真少见。”  
“没文化了吧，双土为圭，三土为垚，这说明天下之大，莫非我‘王’土。”  
“切，做梦吧你。”  
“哪是做梦，你不就是我的了嘛？”

什么叫玩不起？  
那就是我知道你白大少只是想玩玩。  
玩？  
白大少难得觉出了委屈，那人根本不知道，他那天点头说“敢”的时候，心里有多么认真，连自己都没有意识到的后知后觉的认真。  
年纪不小？  
放屁，你他妈就比我大两岁！  
白大少气呼呼地又猛灌了口酒。  
他这段时间泡遍了各种场子，却只觉得没劲儿，没劲儿透了！  
酒没劲儿！人也没劲儿！  
于是11点不到，夜场还没开始high，白羽瞳就从酒吧醉醺醺地走了出来。  
他伸手拦了辆的士，口齿不清地报了地址，将头靠在半开的窗口。  
晚风吹进，有些凉，他突然想，这个时候，那人在干什么？

白大少一路摇晃着进了公寓楼，他推开保安搀扶的手，还冲人笑呵呵地挥手告别，这才脚步虚浮地进了电梯。  
我住几楼来着？  
电梯半天不动，电梯外传来保安的声音：“白先生，您住8楼。”高级公寓楼的保安今天依然兢兢业业，为住户操碎了心。  
好容易踉踉跄跄走到家门口，白大少摸遍全身，好容易找到了钥匙。  
钥匙扣怎么……怎么这么小？  
他眯着眼睛对了半天，明明插进去了，怎么又转不动？  
白大少正手脚并用地跟那把钥匙较着劲，那门突然自己就开了。  
于是乎，白大少控制不住地往前一扑，把想接着他的人一块扑倒在了地上。  
醉眼朦胧中，白大少觉得自己看到了展耀的脸，他咧嘴一笑，爪子分分钟摸了上去。  
“真……真好……耀……耀……”  
要，要什么要！  
被压在地上差点没背过气去的展耀翻了个白眼，这家伙怎么长得？这么沉！  
他没好气地把脸上的爪子一打，再摸，再摸剁了你的手！  
“白羽瞳，你撒手，我扶你起来。”这酒味呛的，这家伙到底喝了多少！  
不，我不！  
“白羽瞳你给我松开手！”我他妈腰都快被你掐断了。  
不松，就不松！  
“白羽瞳！”  
这人吼我了，声音真好听！

白羽瞳醒来在自己的床上，他穿着睡衣，盖着被子，一时没舍得睁眼。  
这睡衣，展耀给他换的。  
这被子，展耀给他盖的。  
还有这脸上身上，昨晚是展耀拿毛巾给他擦的。  
展耀昨晚的动作好温柔，表情更温柔，特别是他的眼神……  
白大少抱着被子在床上无比快乐地滚了起来。  
他记得，他都记得！  
他白大少哪儿那么容易醉？  
就算一开始是真醉了，那也必须在展耀的手摸上他的一瞬间都醒了。  
是的，他就是装的！  
这些天他可算是想明白了，这人他反正是看上了，一天不见就浑身上下哪儿哪儿都不舒服，看上了那就奋起直追呗，不就是被拒绝了一次，他堂堂白羽瞳白小爷，哪儿那么容易放弃！  
小爷我可是连八块腹肌都能练出来的人！  
白羽瞳看了眼时间，这个点对面早出门了，他也得赶紧出发才好！

白羽瞳匆匆赶到公司，正赶上展耀拿着资料出办公室。  
两人打了个照面，还没说话呢，展耀就微微偏开了头。  
炮都打了两次了，什么没见过，昨晚不过帮这醉鬼擦了个身，展耀你瞎脸红个什么劲儿！  
展总监带着一肚子自我唾弃清了清喉咙：“怎么不再休息会儿？”  
“没事。”白大少笑眯眯道，“这是要开会？资料还有多的吗？给我一份，我也参加。”  
接过资料，白羽瞳余光扫过身边难掩疑惑的脸，心中早笑开了花，这人关心他呢。  
可等他坐进了会议室，没过一会，就一点也笑不出来了。  
对面那个股东代表，那个叫王什么什么的，哎，这两什么破字，他死盯着展耀那是什么眼神！  
对于对方这种近似于性骚扰的目光，白大少极为不满。  
他眯着眼睛狠瞪那男人片刻，分神用眼角去瞧展耀。  
这一瞧，白大少心头一紧，一股危机感油然而生。  
展耀在紧张。  
虽然展总监此刻表情平静，不时低头看看材料，似乎和平时并无区别，但白羽瞳就是知道，他在紧张，还是因为对面这个姓王的男人。


	10. Chapter 10

展耀进了办公室刚想关门，身后窜进来一个人，白羽瞳。  
这家伙进来干什么？  
瞧这心神不宁的样子，连我走在后面都不知道！  
忿忿的白大少张口就想质问：“那个男人和你是什么关系！”  
但话到舌尖，又觉得过于怨念，显得自己没什么气度，于是他话锋一转道：“这个项目，我也参加。”见展耀眼神怀疑，似乎不太相信他的话，白大少更加不忿，把展耀手中的文件一抽：“待会到我办公室来开会！”  
什么中试啊，临床啊，供应商啊，下游渠道啊，白大少听着面前的展总监侃侃而谈，煞有介事地将脑子听成了浆糊，待他好容易抓住了两个关键字“股东”，这才赶紧装模作样地点头道：“好的，这些情况我都了解了，接下来详细说说它的股东情况吧。”  
展耀对白大少话里的那个“了解”持一万分怀疑，但这人难得态度端正，总归是件好事，于是他喝了口水继续道：“这是个家族企业，创始人兼第一大股东叫魏宁。”  
姓魏的？那和这个王叉叉是什么关系？  
“第二大股东和第三大股东分别是他的妻子李佳和女儿魏佳薇。”展耀几不可察地顿了顿，“第四大股东就是刚才来的那位王圭垚。”白大少的耳朵顿时竖了起来，“他是魏宁的女婿，魏佳薇的丈夫，上述四人构成一致行动人关系。”  
这个男人结婚了？白羽瞳不动神色看向对面表情平静的展耀，这下他可更得好好查查了！

“小耀，没想到这次的收购方是你，我很高兴。”  
一早预料到对方派来的人是他，展耀对自己的表现却不是太满意。  
自己不够放松，有些紧张，却似乎也不是因为那份久别重逢的悸动。  
也不知道白羽瞳那家伙看出来没有，要说那家伙怎么突然就转了性对工作上了心？  
不过以他今天对自己的态度，应该是不再介意了吧。  
展耀看着那条短息，又愣了会神才把字打过去：“我也是，希望合作愉快。”  
回复几乎是下一秒就来：“真的？”  
紧接着又一条：“小耀，听你这么说我真的太开心了。”  
展耀手上一抖，还没想好该怎么回复，门铃就叫人按响了。  
这个点，他想都不用想就知道是谁。  
“有吃的吗？刚健完身，饿死我了。”白羽瞳笑嘻嘻地走了进来，顺便把大脸往展耀怀里一塞，“我家猫粮也吃完了，你这还有鱼罐头吗？”  
展耀早习惯了这大少爷的颐指气使，他认命地抱着大脸走进厨房，翻看起自己的冰箱，内心某个角落似乎还松了口气，这人对他的态度是彻底恢复了正常。  
果然是三分钟热度啊。

厨房里传来展耀的声音：“香蕉你要几根？酸奶只剩最后一盒了，够吗？”  
“香蕉要两根，酸奶是低脂的吗？”白大少冲厨房喊，“不是低脂的我可不喝。”正喊着，展耀放在茶几上的手机亮了，白大少赶紧蹑手蹑脚地过去一瞅。  
发件人：王圭垚。  
消息：小耀，你在忙吗？  
小耀？！  
白羽瞳的眼睛危险地眯了起来，转头冲刚走到厨房门口的展耀道：“小耀，香蕉我要三根！”

“你刚叫我什么？”展耀把手里的香蕉扔进白羽瞳的怀里。  
“小耀！”  
“小你个头。”这回酸奶也扔了过去，“白少爷，我好歹比你大两岁，给个尊称行不行？”  
“那就老耀？”白羽瞳喝着酸奶，嬉皮笑脸的很是惬意，见展耀瞪他一眼便要去拿手机，白大少赶紧道，“这次的预案我有些地方看不懂，趁着现在有空，你给我讲讲吧。”  
展耀疑惑看他一眼，倒也转手拿起一边的笔记本，不管这人为什么突然转了性，有心做事总是好的。

展总监抱着笔记本讲了一阵又停了下来，他叹了口气，把笔记本放到一边，转向身边表情茫然的白羽瞳：“是不是听不明白？”  
白羽瞳皱皱鼻子，沉重地点了点头。  
展耀看他一阵，忽然问道：“你现在还在帮朋友设计健身课程吗？”  
“对呀。”一听健身，白羽瞳顿时来了劲儿，他把怀里的大脸往旁边一丢就靠了上来，“小耀你要健身？我可以贴身指导你，绝对独家……”  
展耀被白羽瞳逼得连连后仰，用手抵住他的肩膀冷声道：“白羽瞳，我以为那天我已经和你讲得很清楚了。”  
“清楚清楚，年纪大了玩不动嘛，我都明白。”  
展耀额角跳了跳，决定暂时不和他计较：“那你现在是什么意思？”  
“没什么意思啊。”白羽瞳笑着掰开肩头的手，快速拉到嘴边，在那手背上“吧唧”亲了一口，“我也不玩，小耀，我要和你来真的。”

白源投资最新消息，白总和展总监和好啦！  
两人又是一辆车上下班啦！  
展耀看着一大早就站在门边等他出来的白羽瞳，他可以拒绝吗？  
力不如人，他根本无从拒绝好嘛！  
两人又恢复了同进同出的状态，一块吃饭一块办公啦！  
只不过这一回，是白总每日到展总监办公室里报道。  
“羽瞳……”  
白大少一抬手止住了展总监的话：“小耀，你不用再说了。追你，我是认真的。”  
经过这几天，展总监对这人张口就来的情话已经是彻底免疫了，也懒得和他废话，直接扔过去一沓资料：“我有个朋友想开健身会所，弄了个方案，你帮着改改。”  
白羽瞳飞快扫了一眼，内容还挺详细：“没问题。”说着他冲对面抛了个媚眼，“小耀，要是改好了，有没有奖励？”  
奖励，展总监冷冷一笑，刚想告诉对面今晚不用过来吃晚饭了，手机就来了条消息。  
“小耀，晚上有空吗，一块吃个晚饭吧。”  
展耀下意识看了眼对面的白羽瞳。  
“怎么了？”白羽瞳现在对展耀的反应相当敏感，立刻觉出了不对劲的气息。  
“没事。”展耀若无其事地几下操作，放下了手机，“今晚同学聚会，你一个人吃饭吧。”


	11. Chapter 11

地方是王圭垚定的，在大学城附近，是个有些年头的老馆子。  
记得他们上大学那会儿，这地儿可是得连攒好几个月的钱才能去打一次牙祭的奢侈去处。  
现在再看，装修更好了，菜式更多样了，味道却也变了不少。  
“这地方真是充满回忆啊。”王圭垚感叹着看向对面的展耀，“你后来还来过吗？”  
“一直没时间。”  
“我记得当时那边墙上还挂着副奔马图，第一次来的时候，你还说咱们是两个屌丝终于附庸风雅了一回。”  
“是吗？”展耀淡淡一笑，“我都不记得了。”  
王圭垚愣了一下，随即摇头低笑：“小耀，你的性子真是一点没变。”  
“可能吧。”展耀拿起手边的餐单，“咱们点菜吧。”

这就是同学聚会？！  
屏风后面的白大少冷眼看着不远处的两人，浑然不觉自己的表情凶残得如同捉奸的妒夫。  
他今天一看展耀的表情就觉得有情况，下班后一路远程跟踪，果然被他捉到了！  
白大少此时只恨这餐厅把餐桌间距布置得如此宽松，一点都不利于偷听！  
“听说你有个女儿，多大了？”  
王圭垚看了眼展耀：“七岁了。”  
“这么大了？”展耀有些吃惊。  
王圭垚尴尬地笑了笑，低声问道，“你呢？”  
“我？”展耀冲他一举茶杯，“继续享受单身的快乐。”

还笑？  
有什么好笑的！  
白羽瞳听着墙角喝了一晚上闷醋，身上的酸味眼看就要压不住，那边两位终于站了起来。  
哎，姓王的，你一结了婚有女儿的，你抓我家小耀的手干什么！  
展耀皱着眉头一扭手腕，别开了王圭垚的手：“王总这是什么意思？”  
“小耀，我还能再见你吗？”  
展耀看他一眼，转身拿起了西装外套：“只要项目继续。”  
“如果不是为了项目。”王圭垚急急道，“如果……是以朋友的身份呢？”

展耀进门后没有开灯，他把自己摔进沙发里，只觉得心头一阵烦乱。  
没过一会门铃就响了，他知道是谁，可一点也不想开门。  
那铃声喧嚣好一阵，终于停了下来。  
展耀松了口气，正想起来倒杯水，那门铃又响了，这一次还伴着重重的铁门敲打声。  
“展耀，我知道你在家，给我开门！”  
展耀身体一僵，叹了口气，他又听了片刻，意识到这人大概是不打算轻易放弃，终于还是决定去开门。   
屋里的黑让白羽瞳惊了一下，随即又眯起了眼。  
“为什么不开灯？”  
“不想开。”展耀不耐烦道，他现在毫无心情应付眼前的白大少，只想把人快点打发走，“找我什么事？”  
白羽瞳没有回答，他眼睛紧盯着展耀，似乎想就这样把人看穿看透，片刻后才沉声道：“你不开心。”  
那语气沉而郁郁，让展耀莫名心慌，他下意识就想关门，门却被大力一推，白羽瞳的脸在下一秒袭了上来。  
那吻带着股狠劲儿，急切得近乎撕咬，只一会就将展耀的唇咬破咬痛，咬出唇齿间点点的甜腥。  
展耀痛得发出声“嘶”，唇上的啃咬停了下来，借着这个当口，他手一使力，狠推开眼前的人：“白羽瞳，你他妈疯了吗？！”  
白羽瞳急喘着瞪他，话也不说一句，只闷声继续往前扑，很快将展耀逼到墙角，又是低头狠亲。  
这哪是接吻，根本就是泄愤。  
展耀的唇被咬得又酸又痛，可偏偏白羽瞳力气极大，他根本推不开，挣扎间就听这人恨恨道：“你为那个姓王的不开心！”说着又是一阵无章法的狠咬，“你为什么去见他？！”  
展耀喘息着放松身体，腰下蓄力，待唇上的力道松开些，他提膝就是狠命一踢。  
白羽瞳被踢了个措手不及，捂着下身痛呼着蹲了下来。  
展耀一抹唇角，冷笑道：“白羽瞳，你敢跟踪我！”  
随着那话音落下，还没从下身重创中恢复过来的白大少就被一脚踹出了门。

白羽瞳缩成一团在走廊“哎哟”片刻，直到确定展耀绝不会再开门，他这才有些挫败地放开手脚，仰面躺在了冰凉的地板上。  
幸亏一层就住两户，不然要是让别人瞧见他这副模样，他高大威猛的形象还往哪儿搁？  
白大少逃避般将乱七八糟瞎扑腾的念头全过了一遍，最后不得不面对残酷的现实。  
这一次，  
展耀是真生气了。  
白大少不死心地伸长耳朵听了听，一点动静没有，这该死的破隔音！  
他屈起一腿，脚板踏地打着拍子，一下下地，他在心里问自己：  
怎么就这么冲动？  
怎么就这么鲁莽？  
怎么就一下子失去了理智！  
还能有什么？  
白大少想着展耀那双眼，拳头往地上狠狠一砸，这他妈该死的爱情！  
他比他自己以为的还要在乎。  
都到这个份上了，他白小爷不真谁真？！  
白大少一向直来直往，一旦想明白了，便是稳准狠的行动派，不然也不能有八块腹肌不是？  
展耀的死穴是什么，这一路相处下来，白大少看得可清楚。  
想到这，他忍不住得瑟一笑，这猫儿从来对他狠不下心。  
所以，还是得以柔克刚。  
白大少想明白了便将眉头一展，他感受了一下恢复活力的下盘，利落地鲤鱼打挺了一把。  
要说这地板还真是凉啊。

展耀简单冲洗了唇上的伤口，几道轻浅咬痕露了出来，泛着红边，微有些狰狞。  
这小子吃起醋来真是要命。  
为什么不直接告诉白羽瞳，并没有什么同学聚会，而这个王圭垚其实是自己的前男友？  
展耀洗了把脸，重新倒在了沙发上。  
又有什么可说的，不过是曾经的情侣面对生活，选择了两条不同的路，一条笔直康庄，一条独木崎岖。  
七岁……七年前的圣诞，他还在跟我分手吧。  
展耀自嘲一笑，用手盖住了眼睛。  
当时分手，他说了很多话，无非是些身不由己的解释，社会眼光，家庭压力，父母身体不好一直想抱上孙子，说了许多自己都没记住，唯有那最后一句：“两个男人怎么可能有将来？迟早都是要回去结婚的！”  
所以他去结婚了，迟早有一天，白羽瞳也会结婚的。  
只有自己一个，往前往后，从来都只有自己一个。


	12. Chapter 12

展耀一晚上睡不安稳。  
早上起来，他脸色不好，唇上也是咬痕明显，整个人看着实在是有些惨淡。  
幸亏今天不用会客，展总监苦中作乐地想，顺带在脖子上挽了圈围巾，盖住了嘴唇。  
出门前他犹豫了一下，还是看了看猫眼。  
门外无人。  
展总监叹了口气，心上压着的，说不上是失落还是松了口气。  
可等他开了门才发现，白羽瞳靠在一旁的墙上，低垂着头，依然在等他。  
白大少气色暗淡，精神也透着沮丧。  
他嘴唇印着几道红痕，那是昨天被展耀生气回咬的。  
白大少的目光在展耀的围巾上轻轻扫过，脸上写满了欲言又止，模样很是兮兮可怜。  
展耀漠然看他一眼就往电梯去，白羽瞳赶紧跟上，却听展耀冷冷道：“请白少爷别跟着我。”

话一出口展耀就后悔了。  
什么叫别跟着？  
这人再怎么说也是他老板，本来就是要和他去同一个地方的。  
展总监心中懊恼，只担心这人抓着自己心烦意乱之下的口不择言又一次顺着杆子往上爬，不想白羽瞳在他身侧沉默半晌，只闷闷喊了声：“小耀……”  
展耀青筋上头，皱眉一扫。  
对上展总监犀利的眼神，白大少依然不打算改口。  
“小耀，对不起。”  
白大少的认错态度极好，他小心观察着展耀的表情继续着自己的道歉。  
“我昨天……确实是跟踪你了，我看见他拉你的手，然后……”看着展耀紧绷的嘴角，白羽瞳深吸口气，“……然后我就吃醋了。”  
如此的直来直去，一向是白羽瞳的风格，此刻倒让展耀无所适从了起来。  
总是这样，眼前这人总是如此，像心无旁骛的小孩，要什么就敢大声地说，这份无畏的勇敢只怕是从来不曾受过求而不得的伤害吧。  
那他对自己的执着呢，会不会也不过一时孩子气的自尊？  
电梯门开，展耀暗叹口气走了进去。  
白羽瞳却没有动，他就那样站在原地，双眸定定看着展耀，泛着紧张却坚定的光。  
电梯门缓缓关上，突地一顿，复又缓缓打开。  
“进来吧。”展耀轻声道。

到了地下车库，展耀正打算往自己的车去，袖子就叫白羽瞳拉住了。  
白羽瞳也不说话，就拉着展耀的袖子继续直勾勾看他，眼神真是要多柔弱就有多可怜。  
“白羽瞳，你别得寸进尺。”展耀冷硬着语气。  
白羽瞳身上一僵，摇了摇头，就跟不撒嘴的小狼崽似的，不开口，可就是死不松手。  
两人眼神交锋数道，僵持了好几分钟，在阴森的地下车库上演着行为艺术人体雕塑。  
终于，展总监又一次妥协了。  
“放开。”展总监将胳膊用力一甩，脚下倒是换了个方向。

两人坐上白羽瞳的路虎，开出一会就陷入了早高峰的拥挤车流。  
静默的等待中，白羽瞳正绞尽脑汁想着冷笑话，展耀忽然开了口。  
“有件事我也要跟你道歉。”展耀的声音淡淡传来，白羽瞳握紧了方向盘上的手，没有转头，“关于王圭垚，我没有第一时间告诉你，”展耀停了停，“他是我的前男友。”话一出口，身体倒是蓦地轻松了。  
红绿灯前，车缓缓停下。  
展耀听到了身边人的呼吸，不可查地波动，然后一只手伸过来覆上了他的。  
“谢谢你愿意告诉我。”  
那手有些暖，紧握间透着力量，展耀没有挣开。  
一次就好，他想，就让自己稍稍放纵，贪恋这一次。

财务数据有问题。  
医药行业情况特殊，销售费用一向是心照不宣的处理，但这么严重的配比失衡，一定意味着更深的问题。  
明账如此，暗账还不知是个什么样子。  
根据尽调，药厂的业务目前实际是魏宁的女儿魏佳薇在运作，这些情况她知不知道？  
那王圭垚呢，作为魏佳薇的丈夫他又知不知情？  
这个局，到底有多大？  
展耀直觉事情不寻常，正陷入沉思，手机忽然响了。  
他看了眼来电显示，想了一阵，还是接了起来。  
“喂，小耀。”  
“圭垚，有什么事吗？”  
“今晚有空吗，一起吃个饭。”似乎是怕展耀不答应，王圭垚急切补充道，“有些事我想听听你的意见，关于药厂的，非常重要。”最后那语气甚至带上了哀求：“拜托了小耀。”

白羽瞳心情烦躁，开着车在街上乱转。  
他知道展耀和那个王圭垚在哪里吃饭，这次是展耀亲口告诉他的。  
随着并购进展的推进，并购双方实在不宜私下见面，连自己这个半吊子都知道，但展耀还是去了。  
相信我，展耀看着他这么说，白羽瞳狠狠一拍方向盘，他当然相信展耀，但他一点也不相信那个姓王的。  
狠咬下牙槽，白羽瞳一踩油门，车在街道上飞驰了起来。  
餐厅里没有展耀的身影，白羽瞳又暗暗找了一阵，也没有看见那个王圭垚。  
怎么回事？难道半个小时就吃完了？  
白羽瞳咬咬牙，开始给展耀打电话。  
三次无人接听，最后一次直接关机了。  
不对劲。  
展耀不会不接自己电话，而且他曾经说过，以前吃过失联弄砸业务的亏，绝对不会让手机关机。  
绝对是出事了！  
“白少爷好。”焦急间，一个领班摸样的人走了过来。  
“你认识我？”  
“白少爷，咱们这间餐厅包括这个酒店都是白氏的。”  
白羽瞳心思快转，从手机中翻出一张照片：“刚刚有没有见过这个人？”

热，铺天盖地的热，像要把他吞噬燃尽。  
展耀忍不住拉扯起自己的衣服，只想把全身的束缚都脱掉，好换些清凉。  
难耐间，他的面前出现了一张脸。  
“小耀……”一道男人的声音在耳畔响起，有双手在脱着他的衣服，“小耀我好想你……”  
是白羽瞳吗？  
白羽瞳你个混蛋，怎么竟想些下三滥的招式！  
展耀直觉一踢，抬头间终于看清了男人的脸。  
“王……圭垚！”  
王圭垚被踢得跌坐在地上，脸上写满欲望赤裸的狰狞：“小耀，小耀你知道我多想你吗？”  
展耀勉强用手肘撑住床面，刚抬起身，又被扑上来的王圭垚猛地一撞，重重跌进床榻里。  
“小耀……小耀当初你不同意……这次我一定要彻底得到你……小耀……”  
欲火中烧的男人贪婪地唤着他的名字，迫不及待地亲了上来。  
“王圭垚，你他妈，放开我！”  
展耀左闪右避，偏躲开脸，可令人作呕的粗重呼吸还是落在了他的脖颈间。  
展耀平生第一次体会到绝望的滋味。  
他浑身无力，所有勉力而为的攻击都被身上失了理智的男人毫不费力地压下，一次次下来，他的清醒迅速流失，身上已积不起下一次攻击的力气。  
白羽瞳！  
白羽瞳，你他妈在哪里？  
白羽瞳！


	13. Chapter 13

白羽瞳踹开房门冲了进去，瞬间叫眼前所见激红了眼。  
尚来不及反应的男人还覆在展耀之上，而他的身下，展耀的衬衫已被解开大半，正意识迷乱地喊着自己的名字。  
白羽瞳怒吼一声，一脚踢开王圭垚，快速用床单把展耀紧紧包住。  
展耀虽是衣衫大解，裤子还是个完好的状态，看来王圭垚还没有得手。  
白羽瞳稍松口气，又叫展耀胸口遍布的红痕咬印逼出了直冲脑门的震怒，他猛一回头扫向王圭垚，眼中已是寒芒尽现。

“白……白少爷……”  
王圭垚周身凌乱，神色狼狈，他此时叫白羽瞳带来的黑衣人押着跪在地上，脸上一片惊惶。   
他完全没料到今天能把白羽瞳招来。  
他此番迷奸展耀，打的是公私皆足一箭双雕的主意。  
于公，他想着等进入实质性阶段就把视频录下来，这样就算日后账目上的手脚被展耀发现，他也有了要挟的筹码。  
于私嘛，当初两人在一块，展耀打死也不肯让他在上面一回，他肖想了这么多年，一定要一尝夙愿。  
小耀不就是白源的投资总监吗？可眼前白羽瞳的样子，分明想活剥了自己，还有刚才小耀口中叫着的也是白羽瞳的名字，难道他们两个……？  
可惜不待王圭垚多想，白羽瞳的拳头就袭了上来。

白羽瞳的身量是多年实打实练出来的，本就拳拳到肉，招式凌厉，何况此时还挟带十足的怒火。他瞪目连击，击出一番听着就疼的皮肉撕撞，不过一会功夫就将王圭垚打得翻倒在地上，口中哀嚎不已。  
怒气未解，白羽瞳正要把人拎起来再打，耳边就传来展耀又起的低吟。  
他手上动作一顿，抬脚狠踹向王圭垚裤裆，随着男人凄厉大叫，他转头看向一旁纹丝不动的黑衣人：“捆住关进隔壁房间，我哥待会派人过来。”白羽瞳说着又轻蔑看了眼地上缩成一团的男人，缓缓低声道，“不许报警。”

床上的展耀意识模糊，分不清来人，他不断挣动，口口声声叫着白羽瞳的名字。  
白羽瞳快速用床单替他擦干胸前痕迹，口中轻声安抚：“展耀，是我，我是白羽瞳。”  
白羽瞳？  
耳边是熟悉的声音，展耀努力睁开烧红的眼，隐约看清了来人，却是挣动更甚。  
“白羽瞳，热，帮我。”  
随着药力爆发，展耀的全身烧出艳丽的红，衬衫在挣动间半挂在莹白的肩头，白羽瞳看得喉咙发干，忍不住用手抚上，肌肤相亲的瞬间，展耀的身体迸发诱人的颤抖。  
“帮我……羽瞳……快帮帮我……”  
皮肤紧贴着，展耀不停靠上来摩蹭，寻求解脱。  
白羽瞳控制不住地想要立刻占有身下的人，又硬生生地忍住。  
他将脸颊咬住狰狞的弧度，替展耀把扣子一个个飞快扣好。  
“展耀，撑住！”白羽瞳咬牙把不住扭动的人抱进怀里，从床上站了起来，“我带你去医院。”  
这一次，他不能再错了。

展耀从床上缓缓坐起，他的动作很轻，怕打扰到身边依旧睡着的人。  
他的胃轻微酸胀，喉咙也有些发干，这些是洗胃的后遗症，休息一下就好了。  
昨晚医生叮嘱时，他已经清醒了大半，只是头晕眼花没有力气，唯有将全身的重量都压在这人身上，这人也都撑住了。  
他的体力恢复了大半，虽然还是有些发软，但至少头不晕了，这也意味着他恢复了思考的能力。  
去见王圭垚大半是为了试探，却也有些念旧情的私心。  
只是不想这人原来也打着自己的算盘，还妄图让自己当下面那个，看来当年自己在情事上的不松口一直让他耿耿于怀。  
展耀在金融圈浮沉数年，见多了名利之下的人心异变，连他自己都不时经受些考验。  
只是当这事切实发生在曾经那么熟悉亲密的人身上，仍是不免感慨。  
当年自己曾爱过的那个意气风发的男人，这下是彻底不见了。  
原来人真的会叫这世界改变得面目全非，又或者改变人的并不是这世界，而是每个人内心的欲望。  
王圭垚的行为明显构成了刑事伤害，展耀彼时恨不能亲手废了他，此刻却不想再为他多分神。他对自己下药，是为了项目筹码也好，为了欲望私心也罢，何去何从都和自己再无关了。  
倒不是他展耀圣人心作祟，只是他知道，有人一定已经都替他处理好了。  
像白氏这样的大家族，肯定有些自己的黑白手段，展耀眸光一凛，而每个人都需要为自己的所作所为承担责任。  
展耀虽不知白羽瞳做了什么，但他明白，自己似乎已经开始试着去信任这个家伙了。

展耀松开眉心，看向身边和衣而睡的白羽瞳。  
男人睡得很香，眼睛紧闭着，头发软绵绵地趴在额头，看着格外孩子气。  
就是这么个孩子气的男人，平常活像没长大的小孩，却在昨晚救了他。  
在明知自己被下药的情况下，白羽瞳没有趁人之危。  
小孩也有长大的时候。  
展耀慨然一叹，忍不住抬手摸上男人的脸，只轻轻一下，手下的皮肤就动了动，是有些微哑的声音：“感动的话，就以身相许吧。”如此说着，白羽瞳一下抓住展耀的手，也从床上坐了起来。  
“还难受吗？”  
展耀看着他，摇了摇头。  
“饿吗？”  
白羽瞳话刚问完，门铃一响，他立刻兴奋地跳下床去：“刚刚好！”

白羽瞳再回到卧室时，手上拿着两大袋食物，都用乐扣装着，不像是外卖，倒像是家里做的。  
他端出一盒粥，打开放到展耀的手上：“快尝尝，我大嫂的独门手艺，鱼片粥，特别好喝。”  
入手沉甸，不烫不凉，温热得恰好。  
只是……大嫂？  
门口刚才传来的明明是男人的声音啊。  
“怎么不喝？”白羽瞳见展耀半天没动，以为他是怕烫，自顾舀起一勺放进嘴里，“还行，不烫，味道真的特别好。”  
“你大嫂……”  
“哎呀，我忘了你不知道。”白羽瞳冲展耀嬉笑道，“我大嫂就是我哥的特助。”  
白董的特助，那不就是公孙哲？！  
展耀瞬间想起了那个清冷的声音和那张更加清冷的脸，他有些艰难地开口道：“你哥他也喜欢……男人？”  
“对呀。”展耀呆愣的样子实在可爱，白羽瞳舀起一勺粥喂他，这人果然傻愣愣地喝了进去，“其实我哥是个双，男女都交往过，直到遇到公孙才定了心，不过他们俩暂时没有公开，我哥说等去荷兰领了证再正式公布，目前只有自己人知道。”  
白羽瞳特地在“自己人”上加重了语气，成功让展总监红了脸，他心下暗笑，趁机又给这人喂进去一口。  
“那你爸妈不介意？”  
“当然介意，不过这白氏被我哥管得蒸蒸日上，他们一向也做不了我哥的主，索性躲得远远的，眼不见为净。”白羽瞳语气轻松继续道，“托我哥的福，我也跟着他一块出了柜，所以现在我爸妈只想着赶紧再给我俩生一个弟弟。”  
这一家两个儿子都和男人搞在一起，这当父母的得糟心成什么样啊。  
展耀这一长串听下来，心情着实有些复杂。  
似乎他一直耿耿于怀的某些事已经不再是事，可似乎，他又多了许多其他需要上心的事。  
当然，这完全取决于他此刻的决定。  
“所以小耀，”白羽瞳捏住展耀的下巴，眼巴巴地盯着他，“你到底要不要和我来一次真的？”

展耀看着面前这张脸，这脸自己从第一眼就觉得好看，不然也不会一个对眼就去开了房，虽然结果有些惨痛，还是后续一系列惨痛的开始。  
除开脸，还有什么呢？  
自己每一次倒霉都和这人脱不了干系，气得牙痒暴走，可兜兜转转地，自己竟然走到了他的身边。  
你展耀必须得站在我白羽瞳的身边才能安全。  
霸道总裁的神奇逻辑，是不是也算实现了？  
“商量一下，非得叫‘小耀‘吗？”展耀掐了把白羽瞳的脸，“再怎么着，我也虚长你两岁。”  
白羽瞳眸光灼亮，压抑着满心激动继续往展耀口里喂着粥：“其实还有个名字，我觉得也不错。”  
展耀嘴里含着粥，扬扬下巴示意他继续。  
“以后我叫你‘猫儿’如何？”白羽瞳眨巴着眼，脸上写满了期待。  
展耀眉头一皱，这么软不拉几的小孩名字，再说自己到底哪一点像猫了？  
不过说到猫儿……  
“大脸呢？你给它喂饭了吗？”  
正想着，几声“喵喵”传来，大脸将身体拉成道长弓，伸了个极满足的大懒腰，这才大摇大摆地跳上了床。  
看来是不用担心了。  
面前的双目熠熠生光，展耀摸了摸蹭到掌下的猫，又一次妥协地叹了口气：“那还是叫‘小耀’吧。”  
“小耀！小耀！小耀！”白羽瞳美滋滋地连叫数声，毫不介意眼前这人把白眼翻得飞起，至于“猫儿”什么的，以后有的是场合叫，比如嗯…….

Futurama Spacehouse 企划案  
“这是给我的？”  
展耀笑着点头，示意白羽瞳打开看看。  
白羽瞳带着好奇一页页翻下来，越翻越欲罢不能。  
“我根据你的建议，把那个健身会所的方案又细化了一下，加了些财务上的测算分析和商业前景预测。”对上白羽瞳激动的目光，展耀挽起了唇角，“羽瞳，再和你哥谈谈吧，让他知道，这次你已经准备好了。”  
展耀话音刚落，白羽瞳就扑了上来。  
这一回，那吻带着十分柔情，如同爱人的心，柔软又细腻。


	14. 番外一 开荒

白锦堂看了眼对面表情严肃的白羽瞳，抬手将报告打开第一页：  
Futurama Spacehouse 计划书  
入手有些厚度，至少比上次薄薄几张纸有分量多了。  
他往后大概翻了翻，有调研，有预测，有定量，有定性，看着还挺像那么回事。  
“那就说说吧。”  
白羽瞳深吸口气，开始了自己的展示。

展耀坐在董事长办公室外看着杂志，他今天是被白羽瞳拉过来打气的。  
说是打气，这人也只不过在车里死乞白赖地索了个吻，最后还是一个人走进了白锦堂的办公室。  
那份企划案后来叫白羽瞳改成了计划书，内容又丰富了不少，主要是经营方式和盈利模式方面的创新，其详尽缜密程度，连展耀都有些暗暗吃惊。  
对于白羽瞳的能力，展耀从来没怀疑过。  
这人看着一副吊儿郎当的公子哥样，其实极有耐心毅力，无论哪一个方面展总监都自认相当有发言权。  
看到那份最终版计划书，展耀不得不感慨，这人以前的玩世不恭多半是没遇到真心想做的事。  
那句话怎么说来着，不怕富二代犯浑，就怕富二代认真。  
正想着，面前出现一杯茶，泛着淡香热气。  
公孙的表情清冷依旧：“他们可能还要再谈一会。”   
展耀轻点下头表示感谢，忍不住又用余光扫了眼公孙。  
他现在的心情很有些微妙，和白羽瞳在一起之后，公孙是不是也算是他的‘大嫂’了？  
这念头刚冒出来，展耀就觉出了自己脸上的烫。他赶紧端起茶杯装模做样地喝了一口，就听公孙在旁边淡淡道：“展总监这周末有空吗？跟羽瞳一起来家里吃饭吧。”  
展耀握杯的手一紧，这算是见家长吗？

一场展示下来，白羽瞳说得口干舌燥。  
他忍着口渴紧盯他哥，那眼神过于炙热，以至于一贯杀伐决断的白董都有些受不了。  
“你的计划我大概了解了。”白锦堂咳嗽一声，放下手中的报告，“这上面写着初始投资3,000万，所以你今天来是打算说服我给你投资？”  
出乎意料地，白羽瞳摇了摇头。  
“投资我自己就能搞定。”  
白锦堂有些吃惊。  
不同于一般的父母，白家爸妈从不溺爱小孩，体现在金钱方面便是，适当享受可以，但绝不能随意挥霍。  
兄弟二人从小的零花钱只比普通人家多出一些，虽也是不少，但和其他的富二代相比可以说是九牛一毛的水平。  
这小子的房产、股权和其他产业都是自己在代管，他哪来的钱？还是他找朋友借的？  
像是看出了白锦堂的疑惑，白羽瞳解释道：“钱都是我自己的。从十四岁开始，每个月的零花钱我都会存下来一些，我早知道自己不是做生意的料，想着如果哪天被爸妈赶出家门了，好歹不至于露宿街头。”  
这小子倒是有自知之明，白锦堂不禁有些失笑。  
“后来钱慢慢多了，身边又有朋友创业做生意，我就跟着投了点。失败了几次，不过也有不少成功的，然后钱就慢慢地多了。”  
创投圈倒确实是三年不开张，开张吃三年的最佳典范。  
“而且这些年，我一直也在帮人定制健身课程，同时也做一些付费的教学视频，七七八八加起来，每个月家庭基金的钱我基本都是二次投资，没怎么花。”  
这小子哪里不是做生意的料，分明只是对做生意不感兴趣而已。  
欣慰或扼腕，白大哥实在说不出现在他的心情到底是哪一种更多。  
不过这小子既然完全不需要钱，今天来找自己是……  
“哥，我一直觉得自己挺对不起你的。”白羽瞳抓了抓头发，难得不好意思地冲他哥笑了笑，“这些年咱家生意上的事都是哥你在打理，我一点忙也没帮上。”

白锦堂微低着头看向桌上的报告，他感觉到了自己眼眶升起的热，只好用这种方式掩饰翻涌的情绪。  
兄弟俩感情一直很好，但这么直陈心意的话也是从来没说过。  
他这个弟弟聪明又好强，要说小时候也是乖巧听话，天天跟在身后叫“哥哥”，可十岁之后觉得自己是大人了，就再也不让他抱了。别说抱，连头都不给摸一下。  
哎，那个粉嫩的小团子，真想再揉一揉啊，算了，还是晚上回去揉公孙好了。  
“我知道哥你一直很关心我，我也有试着去做那些哥你想让我做的事。”比如拿学位，比如回国，比如加入白源投资当总经理，“但我真的不是那块料。其实回国以后，我也一直在思考自己真正想做些什么。哥，我这次来就是想让你放心，我已经想清楚了接下来要做的事。”  
瞧这番话说的，条是条，理是理，这小子果然是长大了啊。  
以前自己只怕他荒废生命，现在看来应该是彻底不用再担心了。  
“这开健身房可也是门生意。”白锦堂往后靠上椅背，眼角带笑道。  
白羽瞳见他哥这样，知道自己这是获得了认可，那一直吊在半空的心也终于落了地。  
“没关系，我负责技术，”他自信一笑，“这生意上的事，还有小耀呢。”

一直到坐进车里，白羽瞳才敢真卸下满身绷着的劲儿。  
他跟无骨儿童似的往展耀肩上一歪，有些得意地抱怨道：“你不知道我哥谈公事的时候多吓人，对着我也是板着个脸，也不知道公孙怎么受得了他。”  
展耀认命伺候白大少系好安全带，随后掂了掂肩膀上的大脑袋：“公孙刚才让我们周末去家里吃饭。”  
“好啊！”白羽瞳这下满血复活了，“公孙的手艺特别好，保准你喜欢吃。”  
而且，连大嫂都发话了，大哥这算是认可了吧。  
话说，这算不算是新媳妇上门见家长啊，小耀可是自己的“媳妇”了呢。  
白羽瞳越想越得瑟，脸上流露出可称之为猥琐的笑容。  
展耀如何不知道他此时想些什么，于是冷哼一声，一抬肩顶开了那个重死人的脑袋。  
只是，这上门礼该备些什么呢？  
白董是见过大场面的人，公孙今天那一身从头到脚也值个好几十万，送一般的礼物肯定是不行的。  
展总监正苦苦思索，耳边吹过来一道热风。  
“小耀，”展总监已经无奈地习惯了这个称呼，“接下来就要抛弃一切跟着我创业了，怕不怕？”  
怕？  
展耀挑起眉毛，接住了眼前凑上来的吻。  
自从认识你这富二代煞星，老子连柜都出了，还有什么好怕的？


	15. 番外二  谋变

随着两人关系的确定，同居的事儿也被白羽瞳放到了心上。  
其实两人就住隔壁，白羽瞳早把展总监的家当成了自己的，来去毫不客气，搬不搬家都是个形式。  
但这个形式它有时候偏偏很重要，要知道自打确立关系，白大少还没有爬上过展总监的床。  
一旦同居了，睡在同一张床上那就是顺理成章的事，至于接下来的发展，白大少对自己的身体素质很有信心。  
聪明如展总监如何猜不出他的心思？  
嘴上一天到晚地嚷嚷“住一块，我要和你住一块”也就算了，身体语言更是意味深长，什么亲啊搂啊，突然从后面抱上来整一个后背拥抱杀啊都是家常便饭。  
展总监表面又嫌弃又平静，内心其实也在激烈地拉扯。  
想和爱人亲近那是爱情的本能，但他展耀在遇到白羽瞳之前，真是个实打实的纯一，唯二两次搭在白羽瞳身上也都是一时不察着了道，让他继续乖乖躺平，真是身体和精神的双重考验。  
这个圈子里，有人插头插座转换自如，也有人只能扮演好一种角色。  
那两次当插座的经历，说实话还不赖，但那都是追求快乐的生理本能，并不代表他从心理上能接受这一点。  
展总监难得逃避现实，但这一次，他承认自己在暂时无解的前提下，自动自发地当了逃兵。  
然后他打开家门，发现自己的墙被凿出了一个大洞。  
“小耀。”罪魁祸首还在洞那头跟他嬉皮笑脸打着招呼。  
展总监压着怒火，面上看起来反倒是加倍的平静：“这是怎么回事？”  
“把房间打通啊。”白大少一脸的理所当然，“这样我们就能住在一起了，还不用开门关门，多方便。”  
方便？  
展总监心下冷笑，却对白羽瞳一展笑颜，还温柔地冲他招了招手，示意他过来。  
白大少对敌经验明显不足，喜滋滋地就从那洞里钻了过来，正要亲昵喊一声“亲爱的”，耳垂就叫展耀揪了起来，这是公孙私下偷偷告诉他的绝招，专门对付白家人。  
“疼疼疼疼疼！”  
废话，不疼老子还不揪呢！

凿墙这招是白羽瞳跟他哥那儿学来的。  
当初他哥白锦堂追求公孙的时候，用的也是这招，最终把人成功拿下，所以这也算是白家人的独门绝技。  
白大哥传授这招时，一脸的回味，想来是很享受那段经历。  
作为虚心求教者，白羽瞳旁观了自家大哥脸上的荡漾，不忍卒视之余深以为这会是极有效的一招，结果谁曾想，有效确实很有效，是有效地深深地激怒了一向温文尔雅的展总监。  
“小耀，唉唉，小耀，疼，真疼，真的好疼！”白羽瞳呲牙咧嘴地嗷嗷直叫，叫人分不清是真是假，不过展总监还是一如既往地心软了。  
他松开手，抱着胳膊在沙发上坐下来，目光穿过那个大洞，一眼看到了对面沙发上睡得正香的大脸。  
一时之间，展耀的心里也说不出是个什么滋味。

同为男人，对于雄性生物在求欢时能做出的各种匪夷所思、恬不知耻的事，他也是感同身受。  
身边恬不知耻的这位不怕死地靠了过来：“小耀，我真的是想把咱两家打通了，这样不仅客厅面积大了一倍，大脸这来来去去的也方便了不是？”  
这种理直气壮的胡说八道，展总监也不是第一次见识了，他冷冷瞪了眼白羽瞳：“把爪子从我腿上拿开。”  
是的，在展总监的腿上，白大少的爪子已经快摸到大腿根了。  
白大少被瞪了也不犯怵，毕竟是名正言顺的男朋友，他笑嘻嘻把爪子一松，没等一秒，又顺着腰线摸了上去。然后，他以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势，将措手不及当然体型也没什么优势的展总监顺利压在了沙发上。

“小耀……小耀……小耀……小耀……小耀……”  
白大少叫一声亲一口，连续数声这么叫下来，展总监的嘴唇被他亲得光泽水亮，漂亮极了。  
展总监被这人肌肉十足的份量压得起不了身，想伸手推他，双手又叫这人抓着放上了头顶。  
“小耀……小耀……”  
这人依旧只是不停喊他的名字，一双眼睛眨得贼亮，越看越像偷油的坏老鼠。  
展耀皱眉冷看他，也不说话，这人却极有耐心，嘴贴着他的唇角小口地啄，滚烫的鼻息打在展耀的脸上，烧得越来越烫。  
这人不敢强迫他，想用这种方法逼他就范，就这么吃准了他心软吗？

展总监伸出一指，看着白羽瞳。  
什么意思？  
“再给我一次机会？”白大少大喜之下，情不自禁搂住了展耀的腰，“小耀，我这次一定好好表现，不让你失望！”  
展总监目光一厉，微抬起膝盖抵住白羽瞳要害那处，威胁意味十足。  
“一人一次。”他斯文道。  
白羽瞳的脸登时垮了下来。  
他可是纯一，从来没被开过苞的纯洁无比的一。  
他看着目光异常严肃的爱人，咬了咬嘴唇：“那这次我先来。”说话间他把身体一沉，埋头在展总监的脖子里耕耘起来。  
这人竟然就同意了？  
展总监直觉有什么不对劲，可惜他来不及多想，身上各处就被游走的手点起了名为“情欲”的烈火。  
实话实说，这几天，他也是憋得辛苦，脸上的痘都冒出来了好几颗。  
有了爱人，谁他妈还继续吃素呢？  
身上的爱抚诱惑得舒服，亲吻的力道恰到好处，展总监闭上眼睛，彻底放任自己投入去感受身心的快乐，以至于迷乱间他没有注意到身上动作的人眼中一闪而过的精光。  
一人一次？  
小爷我一定让你爽得想不起还有这回事。


	16. 番外三  久归

最近，白羽瞳出国了。  
筹措期两人分工明确，白羽瞳负责技术和内容，展耀负责财务和运营。  
之前的几个月，白羽瞳在国内各色健身房系统地考察了一圈，大有收获之余也动起了去国外取经的念头，毕竟就这个行业而言，国外无论是理念还是实体都发展得更为成熟，很值得学习。  
这一走就是大半个月，两人都不是毛头小子，但热恋中的情人分开搁谁身上都不好过，于是电话是每天必打的，白羽瞳看到什么好玩的或是有价值的就会拍下来发给展耀。  
开实体店做生意和资本运作有着天壤之别，展耀以前多是从整体战略角度把控考量，极少深入具体经营，此番创业算是面临了不小的考验，一开始很有些无从下手，幸亏白大哥派了几个有经验的人来帮忙才渐渐将一切带上正轨。  
展耀每天边学边做着各种事关大小的决策，基本没有休息的功夫。  
饶是如此，他也会在难得喘口气的间隙打开白羽瞳的一条条消息，给他回过去。  
“小耀，今天这家是健身舱式的，用的是办公区的有限空间，我觉得他们对空间的利用方式很好。”  
展耀吃了口三明治，手上打着字：“确实不错。”  
“小耀今天想我了吗？”  
展耀喝水的动作一顿，想了想，给他发了张大脸冷漠脸的表情包，上写“愚蠢的人类”。  
“我懂了，大脸想我了，那你呢，想我吗想我吗想我吗？”  
这人在外看着一副世家公子霸气样，谁能想到私底下这么爱撒娇。  
展耀想了半天也不知该给他回什么，结果那边的消息倒是又发来了。  
“小耀你不说话就是默认了，我也想你。”  
想我了就早点回来吧，展耀看着屏幕微微一笑：“注意安全。”

展耀正睡得迷糊，就感觉耳朵上有些痒，他意识不清，第一反应是大脸在舔他，于是把身体往被子里埋了埋，口中含糊嘟囔道：“大脸，别闹，睡觉去。”  
那痒果然立刻消失了。  
展耀满意地抱着被子翻了个身，不一会又感觉不对劲，不止痒，还热。  
那痒这一次对准的是他的脖子，那热则顺着他的脖子往上爬，然后猛地一下，他的下巴被咬住了。  
这哪里是猫，分明是个人！  
展耀这次终于被吓醒了。  
他僵着身体不敢乱动，只觉得浑身发凉。  
耳中是夜袭者粗重的呼吸，一只手也急切地探入薄被摸上了他的腰。  
展耀强迫自己冷静下来，不行，再这样下去一定会出大事，他不能坐以待毙。  
一，二……三的瞬间他翻身就踢，那脚踝却让人拿住了。  
黑暗中，他怔着眼睛看向床上坐着的男人。  
“小耀，”白羽瞳轻笑着在展耀细嫩的脚踝上亲了一口，手顺道往下摸去，“是我。”

白羽瞳吻得来势汹汹。  
没有往常那些调情的把戏，他的舌头一下顶进了展耀的嘴，直取那软舌，唇上的含吮也不客气，带着思念的深重，每一下都是热烈的气息。  
展耀叫他亲得整个人被压进了枕头，唇上又麻又痒，口水顺着无法闭合的嘴角流了下来，他感受着身上这人的激动，双手迎合地也把人搂紧了。  
论思念，谁又不比谁重？  
他把手伸进白羽瞳的衣服，如愿摸上了结实的肌肉，心上有什么地方似乎终于被填满了。  
他控制不住地来回抚摸，就感觉白羽瞳的气息一重，急喘地咬上了他的耳垂：“小耀，这一次让我来，好不好？”  
哪一次不是你来？  
在床事上，展总监不知吃了多少闷亏。  
他极其不愿承认，但他一向诚实的身体却习惯了身上这人带来的快乐。  
展耀没有回答，只伸手往下，一把摸进了白羽瞳的裤裆。  
入手的棉质内裤有些湿，滚烫的物件已经蛮狠而起，勾勒出粗犷的形状。  
他勾着唇角用手不着力地一捏，只听身上闷哼一下，白羽瞳咬住他的锁骨，身体几分粗暴地狠狠磨了好几下，终于按耐不住地扒下了他的裤子。

这次算得上是小别，两人都有些激动。  
白羽瞳几乎是咬牙做着开拓前戏，只能死命用阴茎同展耀的贴在一起不停摩擦来疏解爆棚的欲望。  
他顶着一头的汗，正打算往展耀紧致的后穴中再加入一指，就感觉展耀细腻的大腿内侧在他腰上挑逗地摩挲。  
“进来，”展耀双手交握拉下白羽瞳的脖子，牙齿重咬着他的下唇，“现在就进来。”  
得了爱人的鼓励，白羽瞳哪还客气？  
他单手撑在展耀头侧，低头含住爱人的双唇，同一时刻，他另一只手扶着自己的阴茎，随后下身一沉，猛地将龟头插了进去。  
大半个月未曾被进入的身体受不住地一下弹起，展耀皱着眉头发出声痛呼，又叫白羽瞳的嘴全部吞了进去。  
身下的进入缓慢而坚定，一寸寸撑开紧致，用滚跳的脉动传递着最炙热的欲望。  
展耀自喉间发出难耐的呜咽，他双手紧掐住白羽瞳的胳膊，只觉得体内像是嵌入了滚烫的铁棒，将他深深地充实，又死死地定在床上。  
无论是热度、硬度还是长度，白羽瞳都让他战栗。

待那根铁棒整根插进，白羽瞳抬头一仰，发出了满足的轻呼。  
那里面又软又热，真他妈的舒服。  
他双手撑着床，低头深看向展耀，从爱人的脸上轻易读出了思念浸染的爱意，于是轻动腰身，一下下地撞了起来。  
到了这个时刻，似乎反而不那么着急了。  
白羽瞳撞得不快，力道却十足。  
他将每一下直撞在爱人体内最敏感的那处，还打着转地延长快感。  
他着迷地注视着身下人每一分的细微表情，咬唇的，难耐的，惊呼的，示弱的，如罂粟销魂蚀骨的迷恋，每一分都让他看不够。  
白羽瞳一下下地撞，撞出爱人的尖叫呻吟，撞出身体的支离破碎，撞得这人只看得到自己，永远忘不了到底是谁在狠狠干他，带给他极致的快乐。

展耀的手叫白羽瞳撞得再也抓不紧，软软地滑到了床面，又被白羽瞳握住手腕压在了床上。加速的冲撞间，他崩溃地张开五指死抓住床单，似乎想这样去抵抗身下的强烈。  
白羽瞳调节着挺动，左右摇摆地引导着阴茎在小穴内来回搅动，带出头皮发麻的骚痒。  
他粗大的茎头一回回擦过那处要害，又不多做停留，使坏地把展耀生吊在空虚的边缘。  
这人在床上的恶趣味展耀当然了解，他狠瞪白羽瞳一眼，开始随着白羽瞳前后挺进的频率起伏起自己的身体，同时在白羽瞳又一次后退时用力夹了那么一下。  
白羽瞳似痛似爽地仰头“嘶”了一声，再低头时已经危险地眯起了眼睛。  
看来是不用再客气了。

撞击汹涌而来。  
白羽瞳闷头猛撞，一下胜过一下，两人交缠的下身叫这急速进出拍打开一片水声啧啧。  
今夜的白羽瞳是从未有过的凶猛，展耀初时压抑的呻吟在不间断的大力挞伐下彻底失了控，他的声音随着次次尖喘很快哑了下来，又被一下下骇人的进攻撞出暗夜无边的媚人。  
那媚人勾住了魂，叫白羽瞳愈加疯狂。  
到最后，他被白羽瞳霸道锁进怀里，除了身下凝聚的迸发欲望，再也感受不到其他。  
高潮来袭时，他张口咬住白羽瞳的肩膀，就感觉这人抱着自己一阵抵死的震颤。  
四下无声，体内体外皆是滚烫，展耀喘息着抱紧身上的爱人，在他耳边低语道：“欢迎回家。”


	17. 番外四  缱绻

大脸的一天是从早上扒门开始的。  
作为一只高贵冷艳的橘猫，它以前可绝不会在猫爬架之外做出这等不成体统的事，等等，还有沙发，再等等，还有衣柜……  
总之，傻大个以前睡觉可是从来不关门的！  
当然，以前它每日也只需要鄙视傻大个这么一个铲屎官。  
大脸玩了一阵毛线球，随后拉长猫身伸了个弹性十足的大懒腰，这才颠着高贵的猫步走到了卧室前。  
太阳都升起来老半天了，这两个愚蠢的人类怎么还不开门给朕奉上猫粮？！  
大脸简单活动活动足下，然后蓄力挺身，狠狠一挥爪，只听门上哗啦一下，又一道抓痕完美刻印。  
大脸欣赏了一下自己今日份的新作品，满意地舔了舔胡子。  
起势不错，再来。  
如此几下之后，大脸如愿听到了里面的动静，它迅速在门口蹲坐下来，严阵以待。  
不一会，门果然开了，傻大个打着哈欠摸了摸大脸的脑袋。  
“喵！喵！”朕饿了！快跟朕备粮！  
大脸霸气十足地下完命令，抬脚就要往卧室里去，刚走出一步，就被傻大个抱了起来。  
“乖，这就给你做饭。”傻大个边摸它边回头看了眼床上拱起的一团被子，“我们让他再多睡一会，好不好？”

大脸吃完猫粮，心满意足地躺在窝里舔毛顺便消消食。  
总体来说，它对傻大个的供奉还是满意的，虽然跟另一个新任铲屎官比还是有些差距。  
另一个铲屎官总让大脸有种莫名的亲近，不仅性格温柔，还会在猫罐头里给它加些鲜鱼之类的额外惊喜，真是深得它的猫心。  
大脸很是慎重考虑了几天，最终决定把“小脸”这个好名字给他，关键这名字和自己般配。  
小脸千般好，就是人有些懒，一周能有好几天早上睡懒觉，真是比它还像猫。  
想到这，大脸有些按捺不住了，小脸怎么还不起来？  
它几步走到门前，一抬爪子又想划拉，这次门倒是自己开了。  
“现在可以进来了。”傻大个替它开了门，脸上还挂着傻兮兮的笑容。  
大脸嫌弃地“喵”他一声，四足点地就跳上了床。  
这床可比它的猫窝舒服多了，要说在傻大个和小脸住在一个房间之前，它大脸可是每天晚上都能在这舒服的大床上睡觉的！  
想到这，大脸不高兴了，它歪着脑袋看了眼依旧埋在被子里的小脸，小心收起指甲，随后将爪子往他脸上一拍。  
快起来陪朕玩！

“白羽瞳……”  
软绵绵的声音，是小脸的，他醒啦？！  
大脸一高兴，整只猫跳上去在那微微起伏的胸口踩着步子玩，可惜下一秒它被一只胳膊扫了下去。  
“白羽瞳……别闹……”  
哼！我才不是那个傻大个！  
“你还有完没完……”  
亏我把你当自己喵，你竟然嫌弃我！  
大脸后足蹬床，“蹭”一弹起，这次它整只猫身瞄准的是那张还没睁开眼睛的脸。  
“啊！”  
很好，正中目标。  
“喵！喵！喵！”  
快起来！快起来！快起来！  
“白羽瞳！”

“醒了？”  
白羽瞳笑着从展耀脸上抱起猫，俯身又在那脸上亲了一下，展耀的脸上还带着被窝捂出的红和热，很是可口。  
往下是微敞的睡衣领口，露出锁骨上点点红印，白羽瞳眸色一暗，低头在那性感的凹陷处咬了一口。  
“哎！”  
展耀被咬了个措手不及，这下是彻底醒了。  
他打着哈欠坐起来，把靠上来的人推开，把人怀里的猫抱了过来。  
“大脸。”展总监语重心长地摸着它看不出形状的脖子，换来一声绵长的“喵”，“以后不能扑我的脸，要扑就扑这个人的。”他说着把大脸转向一旁的白羽瞳，还捉着大脸的猫爪作势挠了几下，“这个人皮糙肉厚，经得起折腾。”  
白羽瞳微微一笑，往前一扑把人和猫全抱进了怀里。  
“没问题，它折腾我，那我就专门折腾你。”


End file.
